Obsession
by CallaRose4ever
Summary: With two vampires fighting over her, not to mention her real father, watcher and two Godfathers fighting for custody, Buffy isn't as alone as she thought, but maybe she would like to be. Warnings: adult themes, rape, violence, language, MA only.  Very AU.
1. A Letter and a Challenged Claim

**Obsession.**

**A Letter and a Challenged Claim.**

Warnings, Disclaimer, and an unnecessary history (things that have changed) if you want to skip at least read the mature only warning and skip down. The chapter header is in bold. 

Warning: Non-con sex scenes, do not read if this bothers you or if you are under age. You have been warned! Oh and there is also biting, language, sexual situations, violence and is probably the darkest story I have written, though there will be silver linings for every dark cloud...I hope. Please take the rating seriously.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Harry Potter, or Angel. There may be other crossovers in future chapters and I don't own them either.

This story is a work in progress.

Any and all spoilers are possible, but not guaranteed.

This starts out and Buffy is 16 going on 17 Harry is just turned 14. The Wizarding age of becoming an adult is 18. (Not 17 like in the books)

Angel will not be his usual self. In fact he will probably become the main bad guys in this story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. The pairings will have moments of Spuffy, BAngel and Buffy may have have some romance with a Harry Potter character I haven't decided yet. She will not be paired with Harry, Draco, Ron, Severus, Sirus, or Lupin. (In fact she will be related to several of these characters.)

Things happened at a much faster rate on Buffy, She was called earlier and didn't meet Angel until later. Order of major bad's, Lothos, Adam, (no relationship with Riley she was too young Spike gets his chip) This is when she moves to Sunnydale and meets Angel and together they took out the Master. Finally comes Glory. Buffy is 16 years old when she defeats Glory. (I told you she was called younger and things happened a lot faster.) There is no Dawn, Buffy was the key.

This is after the Prisoner of Azkaban, however although Peter escaped, Hermione was able to get proof that he was still alive therefore Sirus has been cleared of his crimes, but is still not trusted by the Wizarding World.

So in short this story is AU kiddies!

Oh and I do not have a Beta reader for this story. I have also posted it on Twisting the hellmouth dot com as one of my alternate pen names MidnightDragon

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1. A Letter and a Challenged Claim.<strong>

* * *

><p>Severus Snape, potions master at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry sat at the teachers table sipping his coffee and not talking or looking at anybody. It was summer break and the great hall was nearly empty. There were no students and most of the teachers were gone for the summer break. Severus however didn't have anywhere to go. Unless it was back to Voldemort to spy. The arrival of the several owls. One carried the (wizard news) and the other carried an official letter from the ministry of magic.<p>

A scowl lined his face as he opened the letter wondering what could be inside.

**_Official notification._**

**_The Ministry of Magic regrets to inform you that Joyce Summers, the adoptive mother of your daughter Buffy Summers was recently killed by a Hell God who was trying to get back to her dimension. Per the Council of Watchers said Hell God, one Glorificus has been taken care of by the currant Slayer and her Watcher. However they refused to comment further on this or provide details as to who the Slayer is._**

**_Your daughter is currently in the care of one Rupert Giles, who was asked to be her guardian by Joyce Summers before she died. The ministry has discovered that your daughter has great powers in magic that has recently increased in strength and power. This untrained power is highly dangerous to herself and those around her. She must therefore be compelled to attend a school for Witchcraft. She is far too powerful not to learn control. Also the question of who will gain custody of Miss Summers is in dispute, by her godfathers. An informal inquiry is being arraigned to decide who is best suited to become the girls guardian. Should you wish to attend said inquiry please come to the Ministry today. All interested parties will then pay a visit to Mr. Giles and Miss Summers to go over the options._**

**_Sincerely,_**  
><strong><em>Almadarius Kesselman<em>**  
><strong><em>Head administrator in the office of child placement and adoption.<em>**

Bursting from his chair he ran over to Dumbledor and showed him the letter.

"Headmaster I need your help. You have got to help me win custody of Buffy," he asked desperately.

Albus blinked in surprise. He had no idea the gloomy potions master wanted custody of his daughter. Rising from the table the two walked to his office where he offered the pacing professor a lemon drop.

"I am already aware of the inquiry and planned to attend to offer the girl a chance to come to Hogwarts. But Severus, do you really want to get custody of the girl while you are still spying on Voldemort. It may be difficult to convince Almadarius to grant you custody, considering your past and her mothers wishes on the matter."

Severus winced and continued pacing. "Things were different then, I was different. She never forgave me for what I did."

"I understand her Godfather's also want custody."

Severus stopped pacing and nearly growled. "Never! I'll die before I let my daughter end up in their care!"

"Then there is also the man that Mrs. Summers asked to take custody of her. Mr. Rupert Giles."

Severus scowled for a moment. That name seemed so familiar. For a long moment he tried remembering where he knew that name from. Then it came to him.

"RIPPER! Ripper has custody of my daughter! We have got to go save her from him we can't wait for this meeting."

Albus' eyes twinkled to see the usually stoic professor so impassioned about protecting his daughter. He had been thinking that her godfathers were the best choice but now he couldn't help thinking how much good Buffy could do Severus if she were under his care. But, this wasn't about how much good she could do Severus. It was about what man would be the best guardian for her. At this point he had no idea who he would be supporting.

"Severus, I understand your concern. I understand that Mr. Giles is quite changed from the teen you knew. I am sure Buffy is in no danger or Joyce would not have asked him to watch over her. Besides it is morning here, it will be midnight where she is now. She is most certainly asleep."

In the dark of the night a young girl kneeled before a tombstone. Sorrow and darkness threatened to engulf her and while it was only a few hours until dawn she felt like there would never be light in her life again. Buffy had been through a lot since being called as the Slayer. She had lost a lot of people. This latest loss was the worst. Her mother, even though she wasn't the greatest mother in the world and tended to imbibe alcohol a little more freely than was want, was also a stabilizing influence in a world of chaos. She was a light of normalcy in a world of demons and vampires. She was her mother but she was gone.

Buffy wished Angel, Willow or Xander were here to help her through this. Though she would never wish Xander back in that home. One night while he was helping her on patrol, Xander had broken his arm when a vampire attacked him. At the hospital the x-ray turned up evidence of long term abuse. So Xander had been sent to live with his uncle. When Buffy found out about what his parents had done to him she nearly slew the Harris's. They were saved from a bloody death remarkably enough by Xander himself, because he didn't want Buffy to live with the consequences that would inevitably come from such actions.

Willow and Oz had both left to go to a special advanced school where they had finished Highschool and were now at college. The last she had heard Oz had accidently infected Willow with Lycanthropy. They were now a mated pair and were planning on moving to a were community in Europe as soon as they graduated to set up a software company.

Faith was out there with Wesley traveling the country and killing demons. Buffy loved her sister slayer but couldn't help wishing in her heart that Faith would come take over the Hellmouth and let Buffy get away from this place of many memories. Memories of her mother and of Angel.

Buffy was 16 when she and Angel had made love for the first time. After defeating the Judge, whom Glory had summoned, they spent a passionate night together in which he claimed her as his mate. That night she thought they would be together until the end. That he would love her and stand by her side forever, or until Glory used Buffy's blood to tear open a hole between all dimensions, because some monks had infused Buffy's blood and body with the essence of some green mystical energy called the key.

After that night Angel had changed, she didn't understand it. But he seemed to become more demanding, and domineering. He was still Angel, Buffy had used a couple of spells to be sure and his soul was still firmly intact and in place. Yet, he started enjoying killing demons and vampires, he was rougher and more violent, but he still loved her. She could see it in his eyes that he did still love her. She decided his possessive and more violent attitude was his darker nature, the demon within him making it's self known.

Buffy decided to accept this part of him. She had told him that she loved him all and accepted his demon. She decided to treat this as her personal test, and accept this new attitude as his darker side. He hadn't done anything yet that she couldn't live with. So she decided to accept it and show him her unconditional love.

Forever was his promise to her, and it lasted all of two weeks. Angel had left her and gone to L.A. saying that he wasn't worthy of her. After claiming her and taking her virginity he had left her alone to face Glory. The vampires that came to town from LA loved to tell her about Angel's many female conquests, just before she dusted them. She had wanted to deny it, but she knew the truth of their words through his claim.

She couldn't help but wonder, if he had stayed would things have been different? Would her mother still be alive? But she refused to continue thinking on the matter. Her mother was gone, nothing could change that and Angel had made his choice and it wasn't her.

She had to remind herself that she was not alone. She still had Giles, who was like a surrogate father and she still had Spike, though she wasn't sure how to classify him.

They had started out as enemies. Spike had come to LA after Buffy had defeated Lothos. Determined to prove that he was still the big bad after Drusilla had left him, he was determined to kill his 3rd Slayer. He crashed parent-teacher night at the school with his flunkies. That night Buffy's mother had saved her from a slayer of slayers but never even realized it.

Spike had then been captured by a new military group that had set themselves up in town. Pike thought she was crazy for sparing him even if he was harmless with the chip in his brain. He was certain that the chip wouldn't last permanently and broke into the initiative to prove it. It was because of Pike that she found out about ADAM before he came online. Together Pike, Spike and Buffy took out the initiative.

The vampires the initiative had captured escaped into her highschool gym with Pike as a hostage. It was when they killed him in front of her that she snapped. Locking the doors Buffy burnt the school gym to the ground, but was institutionalized because of it.

Spike visited her every night outside of her barred window, and even offered to break her out of there. His shriveled un-beating heart had been touched watching the violence-personified, that was Buffy, taking on the initiative and burning down the gym. He told her that it was wrong for them to cage her, like they had caged the beast within him. After that he had become her friend and fought beside her and when her mother moved them to Sunnydale Spike had followed only a few months behind. By then she had fallen for Angel much to Spikes dismay. Getting the soul-ed vampire and the chipped vampire to work together was like trying to contain the eruptions of, , Mt. Saint Helens and the Minoan eruption of Thera all at once.

Spike had slowly become her best friend. She felt complete with him in a way she wasn't with anybody else, even Angel. But with Angels departure, Spike had finally come clean and admitted that he was in love with her. Their friendship was suddenly awkward because she still loved Angel. Yet, Spike seemed content to simply be with her, whether it was patrolling the cemeteries for vampires, hanging at the Bronze or sharing a cup of hot cocoa with marshmallows. His company had become something that she didn't know if she could do without.

He had taken torture at Glory's hands to protect her, but she was afraid of him. She was afraid that he would leave her like everyone else seemed to. She didn't know if she loved him as he wanted her to, though she did feel something more than friendship for him. She was afraid that he would get tired just being her friend and leave her. She needed him now more than ever before, now that her mother was gone.

Emptiness and sorrow closed in around her as she recalled her mothers last moments of life. Glory kidnaped Joyce to bring Buffy to her. Faith, Giles, and Spike had all come and performed the enjoining spell to give her the power to defeat Glory. Wesley was going to get Joyce out while Buffy and Glory fought. They were too late and now her mother was gone.

Buffy was so lost in her sorrow that when the platinum blond vampire came up behind her she had no idea he was there.

Spike shook his head seeing her like this was like a stake in his heart. He longed to make the tiny slayer his. He had been a part of the girls life long before the poof had come with his brooding soul to sweep her off her feet and leave her broken and alone.

Granted at first Spike had been all about killing the bint, but she had slowly become a part of his very being. Now she was all he could think about. Since he had gotten his chip she had allowed him to become her friend and hunt with her but she never let him into her heart. Secretly he had managed to get rid of the chip, but had not resumed his old ways, because of his love for her.

Removing his duster jacket he gently placed it on her tiny shoulders and sat down next to her making sure to listen to the things in the night that would like nothing more than to kill the lovely blonde next to him. Looking over at her pixy like face he blinked seeing the glistening tears that slowly fell blessing the ground below her, where her mother's body lie.

"I can't believe she is really gone," she whispered in sorrow, her voice marked by the desolation she was feeling. "Everyone leaves me," she cried thinking of Merrick, her father, Pike, her mother, her friends and even Angel.

"I'll never leave you pet," Spike declared. "I'd follow you to the ends of the Earth. I'll protect you till I'm nothin' but dust and even then you can bet m' spirit would do anything to get to ya."

Suddenly the tiny blond was in his arms crying on his chest. He couldn't believe that she was letting him in like this. Normally she would never let him or anyone see her like this. She believed in showing a front of complete strength and power, but everything she had been through in such a short time had built up and now she couldn't hold it back.

Holding her felt like heaven. She was pure sunshine in his arms, lovely and deadly and he couldn't resist pulling her up and kissing her as he had dreamt of kissing her for the longest time. She tried to pull away at first but he held her even more closely caressing her back, arms and waist even as he ravished her mouth.

Buffy was shocked when Spike kissed her. Then slowly a flame built between them driving the pain and sorrow she was feeling away. It wasn't long before the sorrow was gone and only the fire remained, along with his lips and wandering hands. Breath becoming an issue Buffy pulled her head back and gasped in air even as he moved his lips to her neck kissing and suckling her tender skin there. Pulling her into his arms he carried her the short distance to his crypt still kissing her and building the fire that burned just under her skin. Unlike anything she had ever felt before, even with Angel.

Spike shut the door to his crypt and the loud clang brought Buffy out of her haze induced stupor. Snapping out of it she attempted to pull away from him but he simply placed her on his bed and started kissing her again.

"Let me take the pain away from you for a while love," he whispered to her throat in between kisses. "Let me do this, please. I know you don't love me, but let me love you. Even if it is just tonight."

"Spike no," she wanted to tell him that she did have feelings for him but she couldn't begin to put them to words. She didn't understand what she felt for him, and was ashamed that she could feel that way for a soulless demon. "No," she pleaded but he continued to softly seduce her with kisses and soft touches. Buffy's short time with Angel never prepared her to be seduced by Spike. She was lost in the wildfire that seemed to be burning everywhere and she couldn't stop her hands from exploring Spikes chiseled chest arms and body. His shirt was gone and when his lips lowered to her breasts she realized that hers was gone too. Only a thin layer of bra and panties separated him from her soft flesh.

"Spike no," she cried out not even sure why she wanted him to stop at this point and she started kissing him back. Then her bra was gone and he took a dusky nipple into his mouth sucking her even as one of his hands slipped underneath her underwear and caressed her turning the wildfire in her skin into a raging inferno.

Tears fell from her face she couldn't fight him off, some part of her wanted this. She wanted to loose herself in the fire of passion for Spike. Her love for him. Yet, some part of her knew that this was a mistake and that she didn't want to do this.

She may love Spike in a humiliating and throughly confusing way but she was Angel's, and even though he had left her she still wanted to be faithful to him. She loved Angel though, now, she felt anger at him as well. She felt like he had played with her, taken what he wanted and left her miserable and alone. He seemed to have affairs with any woman he could get, even so, she loved Angel and didn't want to betray him.

Yet, as Spike kissed her and gently seduced her she realized that she loved Spike as well. The thought made her sick. He didn't have a soul, how could she love a soulless demon? Yet, she did and his gentle caress filled her in a way Angels kisses never did.

Spike froze for a moment and she couldn't help the plea that fell from her lips. "Please Spike," she cried, his hand started stoking her faster flicking in and out of her tiny passage. She realized that she was now pleading with him for more instead of asking him to stop. Suddenly his hand was gone and she felt him pull the last scrap of clothing from her body.

Spike had kissed his way back up to her neck and found Angels mark on her skin. Blind rage filled him seeing Angels' mark on his slayers neck but her plea brought him back to the moment and to the woman in his arms.

"Buffy love, let me do this," he pleaded. "Let me make you mine?" He asked backing off slightly.

"Spike, Angel," she stated incoherently trying to voice one of her main arguments. Spike understood her perfectly and nearly hissed in anger.

"He doesn't deserve you Pet," Spike growled. "Love he left you. I don't deserve you either but I won't leave you, I swear Slayer I'll do what it takes to protect you, to be by your side. I know I'm not much, I'm a bloody demon, but I love you and I always will."

"Spike, a part of me does love you. But I belong to Angel," she whispered gently touching the marks he had left on her skin.

Spike froze when she told him that she loved him. It was more than he had ever been given by any woman. He looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"Let me free you from his claim love."

"You can do that?" She asked wanting now more than ever to say yes. He renewed his administrations and the fire he had ceased to stoke while they spoke flared up like a raging inferno.

Spike smirked as she gasped from his scorching touch. "I can, if you will let me."

"Please," she cried out at the pleasure he sent burning through her system and her overwhelming need for more.

Taking this as permission Spike bit her even as he plunged his manhood into her welcoming warmth. She was his now and he was never going to give her up. If Angel came back to try and renew the claim on her, Spike would dust the bloody wanker! He was careful to make sure to give her the greatest pleasure he could in both his bite and his steady thrusts. Removing his fangs before he could endanger her life he completed the ancient magic's to challenge Angel for the claim to the woman he would make his mate.

"Mine," he growled even as she lost consciousness in his arms. The ritual complete he gently lapped her mark until it stopped bleeding. Then he held her and watched her sleep. She was his and nothing would ever change that. Nothing!

* * *

><p>One last warning the really bad rape is in the next chapter please do not read unless you are of age.<p> 


	2. A Fallen Angel

Chapter 2. A Fallen Angel.

Warning. this chapter is the biggest reason for the FR21 rating. Violence, Rape, etc. The whole story isn't going to be like this I promise, but this is the result of what happened with Buffy and Spike in the prior chapter.

I do not own Buffy, Angel or Harry Potter. Not beta read.

* * *

><p>Angel woke feeling the challenge to his claim and he nearly went out of his mind, his demon was enraged and his heart was broken in guilt and shame. When Angel had first made love to Buffy something happened, it was like Angelus was unbound within him, he still had his soul but now his demon seemed to have greater power over him. He had left her to try and become a man worthy of the virgin blood he had spilled from her at the tender age of 16. To try and find balance with the demon within him.<p>

He knew he was unworthy of her and that by claiming her he had only added to his sins. Looking over at the blond woman sleeping next to him he couldn't help thinking that he wasn't exactly going about things in the right way. Ever since he had slept with Buffy it was like Angelus had a stronger hold over him. His demon wanted Buffy, but because of his desire to protect her from his dark nature he tried to satisfy his demons need for flesh and skin with other women who looked like her. Angel knew that he should have been sharing a bed only with his beloved, but he didn't think that was possible right now. Angelus was just too strong.

Getting out of bed he quickly started getting dressed in his trademark black. Angel knew who the challenger was and he knew that his Grand Childe was going to be nothing more than dust in the wind once he found him. "No vampire comes between me and my mate!" He growled angrily. It was a sentiment that Angelus agreed with completely and for a moment he could only sit in shock. It was the first thing that he and the demon within him had ever really agreed on since he was first cursed with a soul.

*Not the first thing.* The demon within him responded to his shock. *Agreed to making her our mate or the claim would not have worked. She is mine as much as she is your's. More than she is yours.* The demon's voice within him mocked as he threw on his clothes and stormed out rushing to get to Sunnydale.

Buffy woke in Spikes arms and for a moment she thought she was with Angel. She turned to smile at him and found that the cold arms holding her was not of her vampire love but of her friend and hunting companion. The same friend who had taken torture at Glory's hand to protect her. The one who nearly sacrificed himself to save her. The memories of the night before came back to her and she was lost in shock and pain. Hesitantly she reached up to touch the new marks that Spike had claimed her with. How could she have let that happen? She knew she could have fought off Spike. She had done it enough times in the past when he had tried to kill her. She never wanted him or anybody to know how deeply she felt for the bleached blond vampire. More than anything else what she felt was the humiliation that she had enjoyed his fiery touch and passionate kisses. She not only welcomed them but plead for them at the end. She felt dirty, bone deep dirty as if she would never come clean.

"God, what have I done?" She whispered in an agony of regret. She could feel Angel's anger and rage through what was left of his claim and his pain was a torment to her. Slipping from Spike's arms she cleaned herself off, quickly dressed and ran from the crypt. The slamming of the door waking the vampire from his sleep.

Once free of the crypt Buffy ran desperately trying to escape the guilt and pain that filled her body and soul. Tears blinded her as she ran and ran through the town and beyond. She ran until she collapsed to the ground out of breath. She was lost to her guilt and shame. She curled into a fetal position, ignoring the corse dirt beneath her that was now in her hair and covering her face and clothes. She cried, until she wondered if she was going insane. Years of pain and sorrow that she had kept below the surface and never let anyone see came bursting from the dam that held back her emotions. She cried until she was entirely spent and all that seemed to remain was a hollow shell of the woman she once was.

Climbing to her feet she started walking back towards town and her home. The light of dawn was slowly starting to approach, and Buffy realized she had been out all night. She wondered if she was going to be in trouble, would Giles have stayed up waiting for her? She was used to being able to slip in the window but now that her mother was dead and Giles was her guardian she couldn't do that anymore. If he did stay up he was probably worried about her. If he did there is no way she could hide this from him.

"When he finds out he is going to be so disappointed in me." She thought to herself and tears that she thought she didn't have left started flowing again. He was going to want to know what happened and she couldn't lie to him. That was one thing that she would never do again. Giles was her father and all she had left.

The delay of getting to Buffy was driving Angel crazy. He was nearly animalistic with the need to get to his mate and reestablish his waning claim. He was finally almost to Sunnydale. Through his claim he could feel Buffy's emotions and knew what had happened. He could feel what she was feeling as if it were happening to himself. His frustration and anger built to a head and he took it out on the dashboard of the car he was driving. Nothing would help until he could sink his fangs into his mate and reestablish his claim or kill the one who had dared to try to claim her for his own.

Oh yes, Spike would pay. Spike was always jealous of everything Angel had and now he had dared trespass on his mate there was no greater insult. Angel couldn't wait to get his hands on his Grandchide.

Yet, with all the anger he felt at Spike, he couldn't help being angry at himself. He had left her there alone, he knew about the pain she was in and he didn't go to her, he didn't try to comfort her he had stayed away and now things were so much worse. Leaving a new mate was something that simply wasn't done, they both needed to be close to each other, he had defied his natural impulses seeking to control the beast within him and this was the result.

He was running out of time, to reestablish his claim on the golden girl that he loved and the demon within him was growling and roaring at it taking so long to get to her. Most mates would never allow such a distant separation from each other. Mates were meant to be together, to strengthen and protect each other. If something like this had happened while Angel was close he would have been able to get to his mate in time to stop it from happening. Allowing a challenge to a mating claim was something that made vampires become animalistic. Angel was in very real danger of losing his very tenuous grasp of his humanity and his sanity when he felt and saw his girl up ahead walking back towards town.

Buffy was lost in a daze as she was walking back to town she barely registered that she had found the road leading back to town, or that she was walking past an abandoned gas station that was about a mile outside of town. She also didn't notice when a car pulled to a stop not far from her position. Angels voice calling out to her was the first hint she had that she was not alone.

"Buffy." His voice shook as he called her name, if Buffy had been paying attention she would have heard the strain he was in trying to hold back his beast.

She turned to look at him with her heart in her throat. He was there and he knew what had happened. She could see it in his eyes, the pain and anger and something else. Something that frightened her to the very marrow of her bones. For the first time she could see the demon within his eyes. It was hungry, angry and it wanted to punish her for allowing Spike to touch her.

She couldn't help the involuntary step back she took seeing the look in his eyes. A look that was quickly becoming more and more feral. A look that said more than words could have that, Angelus was taking control and he was hunting her.

She turned to run and even managed a few steps before his powerful arms encircled her and pulled her into him. She her heart fell to her feet when she found herself imprisoned in his arms. He growled at her attempts to pull away. The growl was so primal that she was instantly fighting her own nature that demanded she slay the vampire before her. She couldn't do that, wouldn't do that and so she froze in horror.

"Mine." He growled into her ear, and she couldn't help the shudder that wracked her tiny frame. This wasn't her Angel, this was something else entirely and she was terrified of it, because she couldn't fight it. Angel was gone and only the demon remained. Yet, it was inside of a man that she loved and she couldn't defend herself from him.

She suddenly found herself being packed over his shoulder like a sack of sugar and carried into the gas station away from the deadly light of the sun that would soon be rising. She no sooner found herself on her feet than her clothes were pulled roughly from her body. She was so shocked that Angel would do this to her that she didn't even try to protest until she was thrown to the ground.

"You're my mate and you let Spike challenge the claim." Angel growled viciously at her while quickly pulling his own clothing of his own body. She tried to scramble back from the venomous tone but his hand locked onto her arm with a punishing steel grip.

"No!" She cried and tried to break his grip. His other fist came out of the blue and caused shocking pain that seemed to make the world spin

She shook her head to clear it. Her heart was pounding in fear as her instincts told her to fight, she wanted to, needed to but held back in fear of killing him. Then his large and powerful body was on top of hers in an instant. Without any preparation at all, he was inside of her thrusting into her at a punishing pace. With each punishing stoke of his cock, he declared her his and threatened to hurt her more if she ever let anyone touch her again. His hands that were once so gentle and loving punished her by scratching bloody furrows down the sides of her stomach. His fangs sank into her neck and he drank of her. He didn't take a lot, he couldn't without putting her in danger.

"Mine." He cried out when he pulled his fangs away from her. Digging his hands into her hair he forced her to look into his eyes. "Not Spikes' BUFFY IS MINE." The last he cried out as he came to completion and filled her his dead seed.

Tears forced their way from her eyes, only last night she hadn't thought things could ever get any worse only to be proven how very wrong she was, especially when the entire process started all over again. It was a nightmare, beyond anything she had ever known. At length he pulled away and started licking clean the cuts his hands had left down her stomach. Buffy could only cry out her pain once again as he laved her with his tongue.

The subtle shaking of her body as she cried woke Angel to where he was and what he had done. Instantly he stopped licking her though she had the sweetest blood he had ever tasted in his entire afterlife. Slowly the memory of what had passed returned to him. He had found Buffy walking slowly back to town. The sight of her so broken and sorrowful pierced his heart and he had instantly forgiven her for what she had done. His demon had other thoughts on the matter. Desperately he held control of his demon as he neared her. *I can do this.* he thought to himself *I can reestablish the bond between us without letting Angelus loose.*

But then she had stepped back in fear and his demon broke through to the surface. It was instinct pure and simple if something runs you chase it down. He had chased her down and proven once again that though he may now have a soul there was evil within him. He could try and hide it pretend it didn't exist within him but the tears of the woman beneath him were testament to the fact that he was evil. There was no escaping it. It was a part of him.

"God, Buffy what have I done?" He asked as he turned to look at her eyes. She winced and looked away from him. "I didn't want it to be this way. Buffy I am so, so sorry. I never wanted to do that to you." Slowly as if afraid that he would lash out at her she drew away from him and stood up.

Angel took in the broken look about her features and the marks where he had cut into her skin with his fangs and nails. He looked at what he had done and under the guilt and shame his demon purred it's approval at the extra marks he had left to show that she was his. A part of him wanted to walk out into the sunshine to end the evil that his existence brought into the world, while another part of him was simply smug. His mate had been sufficiently frightened and submissive. The thought brought him great pleasure and disgust that it brought him pleasure.

She was shaking in shock and fear as she pulled on her clothes. She didn't say a word as she dressed with tears in her eyes and shaking hands.

"Buffy, I am so sorry," He pleaded and stepped toward her. Buffy flinched and tensed freezing in place, Angel stepped back again and let her back toward the door. Once there she ran into the sunshine with tears running silently down her face and bleeding from his marks her eyes looked haunted in a way that he had never seen them, even after all that she had faced. They were a testament that the ones we love have the most power to hurt us. Angel felt a little more dead than he had since he first died. He has lost his love's trust, he couldn't help wondering if he would ever be able to get it again.

Giles paced his apartment in worry. His slayer had never come home last night. He had checked her old home and even the local hospital. *If something has happened to her I'll never forgive myself for not being there to protect her.* He thought to himself. She may have been the greatest slayer of all time but she was still entrusted to his protection.

"I should have been with her." He raged to himself. "She shouldn't have been patrolling so soon after her loss."

The front door opened and his slayer walked in. Tears were leaking down her face and she was covered in dirt, her hair was wild and untamed and he could see that she was lost in a horror of her own.

"Buffy!" He cried out and rushed to her side. Desperately she threw her arms around him as her tears starting falling once again.

"Please forgive me," she cried. "Please don't be mad at me. I need you Giles," he wondered if she even realized what she was saying.

"Good lord, Buffy, dear girl what happened?" He asked.

Pulling away she winced and turned so that she wouldn't have to see his face as she explained what happened. She didn't want to see the disappointment in his eyes. She didn't want to tell him, she really wanted to come up with some story that would explain what happened. But, she had promised him, no secrets and no lies.

"I went to visit moms grave last night." She whispered her voice a testament to her desperate need to keep it under control. "I was kind of lost in the pain and then Spike was there. I asked him why everybody always has to leave me. He promised that he never would. It sounded so good to have a friend that would always be there for me, someone I could always trust." Her voice cracked as she felt his betrayal of that trust return. "I hugged him and broke down crying, the next thing I know he was kissing me. I tried to pull away but he kept kissing me and then I didn't want to pull away. He distracted me from the loss and sorrow with fire. The next thing I realized he had carried me to his crypt. At first I told him no but I didn't stop him and then I didn't want to stop him. Why didn't I stop him Giles? God, you probably hate me now. You think I'm this slut, and it must be true because I didn't beat him off or anything. I woke up and left him, then Angel found me. He was crazy Giles, when Spike did that he knew and he went crazy. He...he." Tears overwhelmed her again and she crouched down into a ball. "Please forgive me Giles. Please, please forgive me. Please don't be mad at me. I didn't stop them Angel scared me so much and he hurt me but I couldn't even try to get away. Please forgive me Giles." She pleaded.

Giles listened as Buffy explained what happened in growing anger and pain while Ripper started to emerge within him. He was going to kill both those bloody vampires, but first he would let Ripper have some fun with their bloody bodies. Suddenly he realized that Buffy was pleading with him to forgive her and he realized that before revenge the daughter of his heart needed him. Rushing forward he pulled Buffy into his arms and gently rocked her back and forth.

"Shh, Buffy there is nothing to forgive. That bastard, Spike took advantage of you when you were emotionally vulnerable. He bloody well knew what he was doing too. It is nothing for you to be ashamed of. It isn't your fault." He whispered to her as he gently rubbed circles over her back. "I'm going to stake that blasted vampire myself for taking advantage of you when you were grieving your mother."

"No, Giles. It...it's my fault...it's my fault too. I should have stopped him, I'm the slayer! Why didn't I punch him or send him flying with the violence? Why didn't I do anything but say no? I've certainly done that before in the past. I'm the slayer and I didn't do anything to stop him or Angel." She cried.

"My dear girl, you told me yourself. Spike seduced you, as far as I'm concerned after he had done those things to you against your will even if you had said yes it still counts as rape to me. And if Angel was really feral then fighting him back may have gone very badly for you. It is in their nature to maintain the claim with sex and violence. In the past Angelus always had a thing for dominance. But he has a bloody soul so he should have been able to control himself and not rape you."

Buffy flinched at this word. She was the slayer and slayers weren't supposed to be raped.

Her voice was a dulcet whisper as she confessed one last pain to him. "Giles," She whispered thinking of her time with Spike. "Even though I told Spike no. I also said please and yes and it felt..." Bufy stopped talking as she desperately tried to figure out how to confess that Spike had brought her to pleasure.

"I know Buffy. Please don't blame yourself, it's a natural response." He whispered feeling completely inadequate to be comforting her.

"Angel seemed to snap out of it after he, we...after."

"He raped you and reestablished his claim on you." Giles whispered.

"He said he was sorry and that he didn't mean it. He couldn't help it. I believe him but, I couldn't look at him after that, I know I should forgive him. It was the demon inside of him that did it but...I don't know if I can. When I looked at him after that I didn't see the man I loved I saw a monster. And I hated him and I was afraid of him."

There was nothing he could say or do to take this pain from her. He could wipe the tears from her eyes but not from her heart. This was something that would take her time to come to terms with. Not all women could but he was sure that Buffy was strong enough to manage it, eventually. She was the strongest woman he knew of and it only made him even more angry at the two vampires that had brought his dear girl so much pain.

"Come on let's get you a shower, and I'll fix you something to eat. I have a pill you can take for dreamless sleep." Giles decided sleep was the way to go then when she wakes up he would make sure to keep her busy that way she won't have time to wallow in misery he decided.

He was helping her to her feet when he noticed how bloody her shirt was. "Good lord, Buffy." He cried out as he gently pulled her shirt up and saw the bloody furrows Angel had clawed down both sides of her stomach.

A rage filled him beyond anything Buffy could have imagined. "Which one of them?" He demanded. "Tell me Buffy which one of them did that to you?"

Buffy flinched at his venomous tone and shied away. Giles realizing this winced. "Dear girl, I'm sorry. Let's get you cleaned up, we will bandage your wounds." Giles decided he needed to let it go for now, but he would be getting the information from his girl. Then the vamp that did it would pay, they both would.

* * *

><p>OK, for those who are wondering, there will be Harry Potter characters in the next chapter.<p> 


	3. Welcome To The Hellmouth

Welcome To The Hellmouth.

Chapter 3. Welcome to the Hellmouth.

Thanks to Pol and Ivy from Tth for helping me to polish this up more. Please don't forget to review.

Severus and Dumbledore walked through the halls of the Ministry of Magic. That is to say that Severus swooped down the hallways in a menacing gait while Dumbledore seemed to glide. Arriving at the office of Almadarius Kesselman they entered to find that Almadarius and Buffy's two godfathers were waiting for them. Or at least waiting for Dumbledore.

"What the bloody hell is he doing here?" Sirius growled in anger, while Lupin blinked in surprise.

"I should think it would be obvious," Severus sneered. "However, we must make considerations for a person with your mental capacity. I am here to claim my daughter as is my right as her father." Snape stated not bothering to hide his animosity towards the man that nearly killed him with a childish prank.

"Never." Sirius growled, and even Lupin looked at Severus threateningly. "How dare you! You think you have a right to her? Her very existence is a testament to your being an evil greeseball!"

"Gentlemen," the wizard named Almadarius tried to get between them. "Please, control yourselves."

"This filth raped Lilly and now he thinks that gives him a right to her daughter!" Sirius shouted at Almadarius. "You can't seriously be considering giving him custody of her. He's a bloody death eater. Just look at the mark on his arm."

"Sirius my friend," Dumbledore's soft voice broke the tension in the room. "Please calm yourself. We are all aware of the past. We all also know that Severus has changed his ways and has been working towards his redemption. I think we can all agree that the most important thing is Buffy. We need to figure out what is best for her."

Almadarius coughed lightly. "Quite right, Dumbledore. Quite right. I couldn't have put it better myself. I intend to reserve judgement until I have spoken with the girl and her current guardian as well. Gentlemen we are running late to meet with the American official who I will be consulting with to decide what is best for the young lady."

Together they went to the intercontinental flu network and arrived in Salem after an incredibly long flu ride of 10 minutes.

"Unbelievable!" Almadarius griped. "The time it takes to get across the Pacific Ocean, they really should have reduced the time it takes to get here, especially with the recent advances we have made in Flu trajectories and powder!"

"Indeed my friend but let us continue on. I believe that we were running late?" Albus advised.

Giles looked at his charge with the eyes of a father who was very concerned. After she had bathed and scrubbed for what seemed like hours he had seen to her wounds and had her get some sleep. Once she woke up he kept her busy with mild training exercises that wouldn't bother her wounds and with meditations. It was now, that they were waiting for the sun to set so she could patrol, that his concerns came to a head. Not having anything else to keep Buffy occupied he had suggested that they research one of the creatures that she had fought earlier this week. Buffy agreed, sat down and started pouring over the books as if they were very interesting. He felt like asking her what she had done to his Buffy. He knew, however, that she was distracting herself from thinking about what happened.

While she had been cleaning up Giles had made a call to get a hold of Wesley and Faith asking if they would come and take care of the Hellmouth for a while, and explaining that Buffy needed some time away. He felt that this was the best decision, now he just needed to know where to take her. Where could she still perform her duties as a slayer and heal at the same time?

The doorbell rang and he smiled. It had to be Faith and Wesley. Surely Faith would be able to keep Buffy occupied and distract her from her dark thoughts?

Opening his door however he was dismayed to see that it was not the dark haired slayer and her watcher but about six wizards in wizarding robes. He blinked in surprise, people from the wizarding world did not as a general rule come to the Boca Del Inferno. The power of the hellmouth disrupted wand magic far more than it did Wicca magic, and he did not have any friends in that world anymore.

Then his eye caught sight of Snape and he hissed in anger. "Run Buffy." He shouted even as he drew a sword that hung inside the door. "You death eaters will not hurt her!" He growled just as he leapt forward to fight the wizards before him.

"Expelliramus." One of the wizards cried out even as they ducked to avoid the sword cutting off their heads. Nothing happened and Giles smirked.

"Welcome to the Hellmouth." He growled. Then his peripheral vision noticed Buffy rushing past him. He opened his mouth to cry out for her to get away because even on the Hellmouth wizards could be deadly. He was too late. Buffy attacked the group before him with her bare hands. Instantly the six wizards were knocked to the ground and an angry slayer stood above them with a violent light shining in her eyes. She held a sword held threateningly at them in one hand and six wands in the other.

Before Giles could move though one of the wizards cried out, "We come in peace." just as another stated that they were not death eaters.

"Mr. Giles, it's good to see that you are in good health." Dumbledore from where he was lying on the ground. "I assume this is your ward Buffy Summers? She seems very...spry as well." Dumbledore looked curiously at the young girl with a calculating twinkle in his eye.

"Dumbledore?" Giles squeaked in surprise. "What are you doing with Snape? He's a bloody deatheater!" Giles leapt forward and helped the old man to his feet.

"Ah, when you left the wizarding world he was. I assure you that he has changed from the young man you once knew, just as you have changed. May we come in and talk with you regarding Miss Summers?"

"Buffy let them up. If Dumbledore vouches for them then they are trustworthy." Giles stated even though he was eyeing Snape with distrust.

Hesitantly Buffy withdrew. She did not return the wands as she helped each man to his feet.

"Sorry about that." She stated apologetically. Turning to Giles she asked. "Are you sure we trust them enough to return their wands?" She asked.

Giles blinked, how did she know that they were wands? True they were too small to be stakes but still, how did she know? Giles blinked in surprise as he realized that this was the most lively he has seen her all day. "Yes, Buffy. Where did you learn about wands?"

Sorrow returned to her eyes. It wasn't the same look of being eaten away inside that she had worn most of the day. "Merrick taught me, before he died. He signed me up for a home study program through the Salem Institute. He made me promise to keep it a secret from anybody who didn't already know about it. He even taught me all kinds of spells and things but he died before we could go get me a wand of my own. He had me promise to keep studying when he died. I've been using his wand, even though it doesn't work very well." She answered and gave all the wands to the old Gandalf looking guy and turned to walk back into the house. "So you knew about this stuff? Why didn't you tell me about it?" She asked, she did not want to start thinking about what had happened to her again.

Giles and the others followed her inside. "Dear girl, I had no idea that you knew about these things." He replied.

"I guess some secrets are just too secret." She stated with a smirk.

Remus, Sirius and Severus looked at the young girl and her surroundings trying to take everything in. She had green eyes like Lilly, however they were haunted like Sirius's eyes. Her petite frame was also like Lilly's. Her hair was unlike either of her parents, and he wondered from which side of her family she got the blond.

The room was unlike any Remus had seen in the muggle world. It was filled with books on demons and demonology, not to mention the weapons of every kind. There was a haunted darkness in Buffy's eyes, he could sense a powerful presence in the young woman that made his wolf want to withdraw to safety. The thought was very befuddling to him especially since he could scent the smell of blood on her being. She had been wounded recently, so why would his wolf want to put distance between him and her. Normally the scent of blood was appealing to the wolf within him which repulsed Remus to realize. His wolf wasn't submissive by any means yet with this girl he sensed danger.

Suddenly he realized that he had been staring at her and she had been watching him. She looked at him as if she knew exactly what he was, then she smiled at him. Remus could tell it was a real smile though it didn't reach her eyes. She seemed to be hiding a great deal of pain. She blushed as she realized they were staring at each other and winked at him. He suddenly had a feeling that she knew his secret and agreed to keep it between themselves. But that couldn't be it...could it?

"Tea?" Giles asked the room at large and Buffy walked into the kitchen to put the kettle on the stove.

"We also have coffee, if you don't like that nasty black stuff, or herbal tea if you don't like that. Oh, we also have Pepsi, Diet Pepsi,..."

"Tea would be good for me." Remus answered and was echoed by most of the room.

Severus much preferred coffee and was amazed that already he had something in common with his daughter.

He had been watching her from the first moment he saw her. Though most people wouldn't think so, her features declared her to be related to him. She was like a combination between Lilly and his mother. Her golden hair was just like his mothers. The way she moved, all flowing grace that would attract any mans attention. Like his mother, he knew that men would be lining up to win Buffy's attentions. He couldn't help but be grateful that she had taken after his mothers side of the family. His fathers side, where he got most of his genes was not one that anybody would want to take after, unless they were a Death Eater.

Yet, watching his daughter he realized that she was a little too much like his mother. She walked like she was hiding a bitter sorrow, like she wanted the world to believe she was happy but was actually miserable. She was hiding pain beyond understanding, and he swore to himself that he would find some way to make it better.

"If it's no trouble I would like coffee." He replied when she looked at him for his order.

If Buffy was remembering correctly he was the one who used to be evil and was now good. Buffy smiled, welcoming him, with at least as much of a smile as she could manage when she still felt so empty inside. It was a little easier to smile at him in welcome, she respected people who found the inner strength to turn from darkness. "It's no trouble, I was going to have a cup myself and I need to keep busy."

"I would like to try the Pep-si you mentioned." The old man said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Coming right up. The tea and coffee will take a little longer."

Buffy took the Pepsi to the old man who seemed most delighted. "It is sweet and fizzes like a Fizzing Whisby. Excellent. I really must talk to the house elves about getting some of this on a regular basis at the castle."

"I'm sure the muggle children will be most pleased." Sirius stated.

"All the children will probably be pleased." Giles stated.

Almadarius sighed in frustration, it was late and getting later. It had already been a long day putting up with the arguing between father and godfathers. "If we can dispense with the formalities, we have a lot to discuss and a very important decision to be made."

"Perhaps we should start with introductions and Buffy should join us, it is because of her that we are here." Albus stated.

"Why are you here?" Buffy asked coming back into the room with a serving tray with tea, coffee, cookies, cakes and a chocolate bar. Breaking up half the chocolate bar Buffy mixed it into her coffee then poured sugar and a splash of cream into it as well. Buffy took two cookies and one of the coffee cakes with her coffee over to the table to sit down.

Curious about how it would taste Severus took the remaining chocolate and mixed it into his own coffee fixing it almost the same as Buffy but with much less sugar. It was divine and he decided to ask the house elves for some chocolate with his coffee from now on.

The old man introduced himself and the other men who had arrived with him. "First I would like to begin by expressing my condolences to you for the loss of Joyce Summers. I understand that she was a very special lady."

"She was." Buffy whispered with a look of sorrow and longing on her face. How she had longed for her mother today. Nothing could make what she went through ok. Nothing. Being wrapped in her mothers arms, though, would have helped so much.

"There are some things that you might not know and might be difficult for you to find out." Albus continued as the self appointed spokesman of the group. "While Joyce was a very special lady and I know she loved you like her own daughter, I am afraid that you are not."

Giles blinked in shock. Buffy only nodded. "I am aware of this." She stated simply.

"You are? How come I'm not?" Giles asked in shock.

"Before the divorce mom and Hank used to fight about it." She stated calmly. The look of shock and sympathy filled the eyes of most of the men in the room. Buffy only rolled her eyes. "It was actually good to know that man wasn't my father, and when mom found out that I knew she was very determined that I understand that she loved me as if I were her daughter. Trust me I'm fine with it."

"Well Miss Summers we are here to make sure that you are in the best environment available to you." One of the other men, that looked rather like a politician stated, Buffy thought his name was something like Almond-very-ness, or something like that.

Buffy's eyes turned hard. "That sounds like fancy speech to say that you are talking about taking me away from Giles?"

"Nothing has been decided at this time, however there are a number of men who are vying to be your guardian. Your birth mother actually gave you two godfathers, who were unable to care for you when you were born. They are Sirius Black and Remus Lupin."

The man with long black hair cleared his voice at that point, and the politician guy hesitated for a moment. "Also your birth father was declared unfit to take you as he was a death eater at the time."

"Almadarius," The man who Buffy recalled was once a death eater growled in warning to the politician man. She looked at him having a good idea of where this was going.

"He has since changed sides and is also looking to gain custody of you." Almadarius continued on as if he didn't hear Snape, even though he did look a bit more nervous. "He is Severus Snape."

"So you are my real father?" She asked. She was at a loss as to how to handle this. She wasn't sure what to think. Why did all of this have to happen today?

"I am. Buffy, I am sure that this comes as a shock to you. I would like to prove that I am a changed man. I would really like to get to know you and be a real father to you. I hope that you will give me a chance." He stated. He held himself with a brave front looking very nervous about what her reaction would be.

"I, I wanna get to know you." Buffy stated hesitantly. "But, I can't leave Giles." She didn't think she could handle even the thought of it. "I...I need him." Her heart ached at the very thought of being taken from him. Especially after...desperately she pushed her emotions down, she did not want to cry in front of these men. If she started thinking about what happened to her she wouldn't be able to stop. She took a deep breath she focused on forcing her emotions back.

"Don't listen to that greeseball." The man named Sirius growled, he seemed to remind her of a dog. "Your mother was a good witch. She wanted the best for you. Don't be fooled by him Buffy. He is not a good man."

"If my mother was a good witch then there must be some good in him." Buffy pointed out. "She must have saw something good in him to get close enough to make me." She reasoned.

"No she didn't, because the bastard raped her." Sirius growled. Severus looked like he had been punched in the face.

Buffy gasped and got to her feet her face was turning ghostly pail. She looked to the man who was her father and saw the guilt looking back at her. She opened her mouth to scream out her rage and shock but nothing came out. *Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God.* repeated like a mantra in her brain.

"We agreed not to mention that to her." Remus growled and hit his friend on the back of the head.

Everyone could see that Buffy was deeply disturbed by what she had been told. None of them knew just how deeply; except for Giles.

In a daze Buffy scrambled for the door her body shaking in anger, and shock. "I...I need some time alone." She managed through gritted teeth. She was afraid she might commit patricide if she stayed in the same room as that man. Everything that had happened to her came swarming back and she was filled with a horrifying rage. She suddenly hated him with such passion that she didn't realize she was capable of. She threw the door open and stalked out into the night afraid of the anger she suddenly felt consuming her.

Giles wasted no time, grabbing her bag of weapons he ran after her. "Buffy!"

Giles flinched at the dead look in her eyes as he handed her the bag of weapons. "I'm coming with you to watch your back. You're in no condition to be patrolling alone." He stated as the last rays of the sun deepened into night.

"Your guests."

"Can sit and wait until doomsday after what they told you." Ripper growled. Giles didn't care if they ever saw them again. Why did they have to come today? Why did that idiot tell her about that?

"I need to run and fight." She stated with a feral glint in her eye.

"I'll follow in the car. Where am I meeting you?" He replied knowing that he would never be able to keep up with her on foot.

"Mortman Cemetary." She whispered and took off.

Giles rushed in and grabbed his keys. "Buffy needs some time. Enjoy the tea." Ripper growled at Sirius and rushed out the door.


	4. A Secret Revealed

A Secret Revealed.

Chapter 4. A Secret Revealed.

Buffy arrived at Mortman Cemetary and found a number of vampires and a Cruthwald Demon. A feral look crossed her face as she dropped the bag of weapons at her feet and didn't remove even one of them. Rushing forward she started beating the creatures with her fists. She vented all her pain and anger out on the creatures before her.

Giles arrived at the cemetery followed closely by a large black dog, the size of a small bear, who was panting as if he had run behind the car from Giles apartment as well. Both stood frozen and watched the tiny blond as she tore the heads of the vampires bodies with her bare hands leaving only dust in her wake. Tears were coursing down her eyes and she was fighting blind.

Seeing a vampire closing in behind her Giles and the dog leapt into action. Then all the vampires were gone and only the demon remained. Grabbing a sword Giles cried out to Buffy and threw it to her. She caught it and with one swipe severed it's head from it's body. She then thrust the sword into it's heart and collapsed to her knees crying. Instantly Giles pulled her into a warm embrace and held her as she cried.

The black dog crawled forward on it's belly towards her and gently brushed it's head against her arm. It whimpered up at her almost apologetically.

Still cradled in Giles arms Buffy absently cuddled the dog. When it cuddled in to her more she wrapped her arms around it and let her tears flow. Once again the dog wined and gently licked the tears from her face.

Long moments later, Buffy was still crying holding the dog and being held by Giles when a loud bark startled her. She let the dog go and he ran off into the trees.

"See Giles, everyone leaves me." Buffy whispered and turned to look at him with fear and longing in her eyes. "What if they take me away from you?"

Giles eyes flashed at her frightened question. "I won't go. I simply refuse to be separated from you, even if they say I can't be your guardian I will always be your watcher." Giles voice suddenly took on a hoarse embarrassed sound. "You will always be my girl, Buffy." Buffy smiled through her tears but the sounds of approaching wizards sent her wiping her eyes frantically and trying to pull herself together.

"What is going on? Mr. Giles how can you think to keep this girl here when she cannot go out without being attacked by a Cruthwald Demon." The wizard named Almadarius, started to lecture. "I don't care what kind of strength enhancing potion she is taking that is simply too danger..."

"It didn't attack me, I attacked it." Buffy growled, she had risen and turned her face away from the wizards so they would not see her tears.

Giles could see her desperately trying to pull herself together. He had to try and help her somehow. He smiled as he considered something. "And I would like to know what you thought you were doing fighting blind young lady, I trained you better than that! If that dog and I hadn't been here..."

"I would have killed the vampires that were behind me myself." She interrupted her mentor. "You have taught me how to fight blind, remember?" Giles cocked a smile at the girl before him, he was glad that she still had some of that fire inside her after everything that had happened. He hoped it was real and not for show.

"I'd like an explanation as to why she seems to think she can take on a demon and vampires by herself." Philip Stoderwright, the American official demanded. "This girl is important to the magical community, she was sent to the muggle world for her protection. Now we find her living on the Hellmouth and picking fights with demons? And what kind of potions is she taking to be able to do that? How long has she been taking them? Ongoing potion use can be very dangerious!"

Buffy looked to her watcher wondering what they should tell them and wondering what they meant by their statement that she was important to the magical community, if they didn't know that she was a slayer?

"Isn't it obvious?" Severus asked speaking for the first time since his daughter discovered the truth of her conception. "She isn't on any potion. My daughter is the Slayer!" It was all too much, he had finally met his daughter only now she hated him and she was sentenced to a shortened life of misery and torment. He knew that this was his punishment for all of the evil he had done in his life. Why did she have to suffer? She was innocent! He thought grinding his teeth together. He would gladly take any pain or suffering if only to save her from her fate.

"At least she is one of them." A female voice called out from the darkness. "Hey B. You're not looking too hot tonight. With all the studly company I would have thought you would have been primpin' and permin'. So B' this studly yet greasy muffin is your pappy hunh. I thought he was off boffing his secretary in Spain?"

"Faith." Buffy said by way of greeting and hugged her sister slayer.

Faith then turned to assess Severus critically. "I thought the bastard was a blondie. Gotta say you're some fucked up dick. Joyce was too good for you, why don't you hit the road and go back to your secretary in Spain? Judging from the look on B's face I don't think she want's you here."

Severus winced as her words hit home.

"Faith this isn't Mr. Summers. This is Buffy's birth father." Giles explained to her. "Though after what I have heard..."

"Perhaps now isn't the time to bring that back up Giles." Buffy stated as she cleaned her sword on a cloth from her weapons bag.

"I never thought I would see so many wizards on the Hellmouth." Wesley exclaimed much to the surprise of Giles, he understood that he was the only active watcher who was also a wizard, there were only two others and they were council members.

"Ah, Mr. Wyndam-Price." Dumbledore stated. "It is good to see you again young man, being a watcher seems to agree with you. You were so intent on becoming a watcher and now here you are."

"Master Dumbledore, it's good to see you. Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Yes, dear boy everything is fine, however I would like to know how there can be two slayers?" He stated looking back at Giles again.

"I will explain everything. First I think we should go back to the apartment." Giles stated. "Anybody could be listening in."

"I am not ready to go back yet." Buffy flashed a dark look at Sirius and an even darker look at Severus. "I'm going to patrol."

"What? No, absolutely not!" Buffy heard the wizards complain.

Giles was silent for a moment then made his decision. "Not alone. Take Faith with you."

"No. It isn't safe." Lupin cried out he could feel the evil of this town, it cried out to his wolf.

"Dumbledore we can't let them go off alone." Sirius agreed. "This is the Hellmouth!"

Severus was about to put in his two cents on the issue when Dumbledore spoke up silencing all protests.

"Two slayers together should be adequate I should think." His soft voice stated. "However," He pulled two necklaces from his pocket each had a circular pendent with a Dragon and a phoenix forming a perfect circle in the likeness of a Yin and Yang symbol. "If you get in trouble, palm the symbol and ask for help."

Stepping forward Buffy and Faith looked at the necklace. "Oh it is so pretty." Buffy stated as she looked at the rich gold, fiery red, forest green and midnight blue colors that seemed to shine even in the dark.

"Hey thanks Gandalf, I'm not usually big on jewelry but this is me." Faith added with a smile.

"Oh, I am Dumbledore, Gandalf is a good friend of mine, though we haven't spoken in some time." The old wizard stated with a fond look in his eye.

Buffy and Faith were about to leave when Giles pulled Faith aside and whispered to her. "If you see Spike or Angel don't let them near Buffy. Feel free to torture them to your hearts content. Don't stake them unless it is the only way to keep them away from Buffy. I want the honors." He hissed.

"Woah G-man such hostilities what did the vamp's do to B?" She asked a dark look crossing her face at the thought of something happening to her sister slayer.

A dark look crossed the watchers face. "That is something that is personal to Buffy and she may not want to talk about it. Please just watch her back and be there for her. She wasn't in the best frame of mind because of Willow and Xander leaving, her mother dying and now...things are so much worse."

The discussion was not going well. While Severus believed that he had already lost the chance to get his daughter back he was determined that she not end up with Sirius or Remus. Sirius because he didn't believe he could be a good father figure after the prank he had pulled. Remus because of his condition. After seeing how much Giles cared for Buffy he decided that perhaps she was better off with him. He was adamant that she could not remain on the Hellmouth and was most verbal in insisting that she must be relocated somewhere safer.

The arguing about who was the best and worst suited to be her guardian escalated into a mud slinging contest as the men started dishing it out to each other.

"Buffy has said herself that she does not want to be taken away from me." Giles finally resulted to the ace in his pocket.

"She cannot remain on the Hellmouth." Severus growled.

"I was already making arrangements for Faith to take over her slayers duties here. After everything that has happened this week I feel that she needs to get away from this place. She has nothing to keep her here all of her friends and family are dead or gone. I was just debating where to take her when you all showed up." Giles defended his point.

"Perhaps, I can make a suggestion that I hope will resolve these issues." Dumbledores soft voice stated for the first time since the wizards had started their fight. "We are agreed that Buffy needs to leave the Hellmouth, I believe that we are all also agreed that she needs to be trained in the art of witchcraft. I suggest that she come to Hogwarts to learn. I would like to offer Mr. Giles the position of the Dark Arts professor and in this way he may accompany Miss Summers. I suggest that no decisions be made until Buffy has had the chance to get to know all parties involved. She should be allowed some say in who is to be her guardian she can hardly answer without knowing any of you."

Giles was silent for a long moment. Hogwarts was certainly the perfect answer to his problems about where to take Buffy. He was afraid that he would loose her to one of these men, however he needed to think about what was best for her.

"I say that is an excellent offer." He stated at last. "Buffy must patrol, the slayer in her requires this."

"An exception can be made for Buffy to enter the forbidden forest and to port-key to other locations so she can patrol. I will grant her the rights and privileges of a prefect. I imagine the other children would not understand if they caught her sneaking out so perhaps she could stay with each of the men who are seeking to become her guardian. On a rotating basis, that way she will have a chance to get to know all of you."

"I will of course have to speak with Buffy first. I believe I can safely say that we would be delighted." Giles smiled at the thought of taking Buffy to Hogwarts. "I only want what is best for her and if she decides that she would rather one of these men be her guardian I will bow out gracefully." A dark look filled his eyes. "However, there is one thing all of you need to know. I am her watcher and I will remain her watcher regardless of who becomes her guardian. I will not stand to be excluded from her life."

There was a long silence as each of the men took in Mr. Giles words. Lupin looked thoughtful, approving and yet a little sad. Severus nodded feeling his acceptance and respect of Giles increasing. Sirius looked like he had swallowed something nasty. He knew the rumors about Giles dabbling in the black magic. He couldn't help thinking the best thing for Buffy would be to get her away from Giles and keep her away from Severus.

"Perfectly understandable Mr. Giles." Dumbledore stated. "I believe I speak for Sirius, Remus and Severus when I tell you that they will not stand to be excluded from her life either, regardless of who ends up becoming her guardian." Dumbledore looked around at all the men present letting that sink in. Severus only blinked in surprise when he was included. He felt that all hope had gone for him becoming Buffy's guardian, yet from the way Dumbledore looked at him he realized that Albus didn't necessarily think so himself. He wasn't sure if he could or should dare to hope. He was glad that he would have the opportunity to prove to his daughter that he was a changed man, perhaps he could explain the circumstances around her conception to help her deal with it? He found himself debating over whether it would help or hurt her.

"There is something else she needs to be told about." Sirius stated.

"And what pray tell is that?" Giles asked hotly he suddenly had a bad feeling. What more bad news were they bringing his slayer? He still had not forgiven Sirius for his telling Buffy about the manner of her conception.

"Her half brother." Remus answered for his friend.

"Good lord." Giles stated as he started cleaning his glasses.

"Saint Potter." Severus grumbled.

"We'll have none of your comments about Harry." Sirius growled.

There was a loud snap as the lense broke from Giles' glasses as he cleaned them. "Buffy is H...Harry Potters half sister?" He asked stiltedly in shock not even registering that he had broken his glasses yet.

"It's good she is coming back to the wizarding community, now Harry can be with family. A half sister would satisfy the requirement for the blood magic that protects Harry to renew it's self. Harry won't have to live with those horrible people anymore." Sirius stated excitedly.

"And if it is good for Harry that is all that matters to you." Severus sneered. "Has it occurred to you that she might not want to live with him? He is the child her parents wanted and kept she was the one who was sent away to the other side of the globe! She was the one who was not wanted." Snape growled.

Albus blinked in surprise at the passion and venom in his potion masters voice. Severus always had an almost unreasonable hatred of Harry Potter. Albus always felt that it was more than that he was the son of James Potter, Severus's nemesis. He was learning all kinds of things about his potions master that he never knew or understood.

"How dare you say that!" Sirius leapt to his feet and started to advance towards Severus menacingly. Lupin leapt forward and was barely able to hold him back. "Lilly grew to love Buffy while she was carrying her, she wanted to keep her. James realized it wasn't Buffy's fault and he came to love her too. They both wanted to keep her. They couldn't keep her and finish school. They would have done it to have her in their lives. Then they found out how badly you wanted Buffy. We all knew you wanted her for You Know Who. They sent her away for her safety! To protect her from YOU and your precious **DARK LORD**!"

Snape turned a ghostly white. "Lilly thought I wanted Buffy for the Dark Lord?" He shook his head and seemed to gather himself together. "While it is true that the Dark Lord desired Buffy, commanded that she be conceived even, I would have never and I will never give her to him."

"So YOU say." Sirius growled.

"Gentlemen please, let's not start this again." The American official cried out, exhausted from listening to all of the arguing. "The siblings deserve to be told about each other at the very least. Then if they decide that they want to get along with each other or not is up to them. I recommend that we adjourn for the evening."

"I won't be leaving Buffy alone on the Hell mouth." Remus stated. It was something he had been debating for a while now. He could feel the evil vibrations from the Hellmouth and he knew that this town was evil, it wasn't safe. It called to the wolf in him and that frightened him to want to leave as soon as possible, yet it also worried him about his Goddaughter. "I am going to stick around until she is ready to leave. I think I'll go make sure she is safe." He walked toward the door and turned to look back. "Mr. Giles could you recommend someplace I could rent a room?"

"The motel isn't exactly the safest place to stay, especially if you don't consider it a home." Giles looked at him for a long moment. Remus seemed pretty decent and he felt like he should offer his couch if the bloke was staying to protect Buffy. Yet, he knew that he and Buffy were going to have to have a major talk about some things that were best kept from the father and godfathers of his slayer. At least until Buffy was ready to share her pain with them.

"I won't be leaving her either." Snape and Sirius stated almost at the same time to each others irritation. Sirius growled and Snape rolled his eyes.

"I believe that Buffy will let you stay at house her mother left her, if not you may take the couch." Giles answered distractedly as he considered some things that were said earlier. "Dumbledore, before you leave there are some things I want to ask you about." Giles intended on finding out about the blood magic that Sirius had mentioned as well as what was going on with the war in the wizarding world and why Buffy was sent from the world for her protection. What did You Know Who want with her?

~~~  
>Please Review. I love to hear what you think.<p> 


	5. Clem

Clem.

Chapter 5. Clem.

Many thanks to Serenity from tth for fixing my many errors and all her help with betaing this chapter for me.  
>Also; thank you to everyone who is reading and reviewing. You help to keep me going when writing gets rough.<p>

Faith took Buffy to the Bronze to let off some steam. Together they lured all the vampires in the club out to the alley where they quickly became nothing more than dust. Faith was disturbed because the light slayer seemed so dark and down. She had seen her down before, usually though she was better able to hide it behind her ditzy blonde façade.

Together they left the Bronze and began patrolling the streets of Sunnydale. Faith noticed that Buffy seemed a little jumpy and twitchy. It was as if she expected to be attacked at any moment. She was acting like she wasn't a powerful slayer.

"Buffy!" a voice cried out from the shadows making the blonde jump.

Faith looked up and saw a demon with loose skin and floppy ears. She was about to attack it when Buffy's hand gently touched her shoulder to hold her back.

"Hi Clem," Buffy stated.

"Hey it's great to see you. I was so worried about you after I talked to Spike," Buffy flinched visibly at that news and Faith took a threatening step forward.

"He said he was an idiot and caused you to get hurt. He never thought Angel would go after you, he expected the 'Poof' to go after him. I've never seen Spike like that Buffy. Whatever he did to you I know he is sorry, anyway, he asked me to give you these," Clem handed her a large bouquet of lilies and roses.  
>Buffy was about to refuse them or destroy them when Clem's next words shocked her again.<p>

"He left town, said that it wasn't safe to be around you because his demon wanted to see you so badly. He asked me to tell you that what he said is still true, that he will always be there for you. He told me he had to go get something so he could be worthy of you. So he could give you what you deserve."

"Spike left town?" Buffy asked feeling a strange mix of feelings at that statement.  
>She had feared that he would show up to reestablish his claim the way Angel had, and was really worried about it. So it was a relief to know that he wasn't going to do that. It was soothing to know that he would fight his demon so he wouldn't do something like that to her. She also felt a strangely confusing sorrow hearing that he was gone. He had been with her longer than anybody else since she took down the initiative in L.A. before coming to Sunnydale. He had promised to stay by her side forever. He was the only one who hadn't left her, and now he was gone. He was gone, but apparently with the intention of returning to her.<p>

Did she want that? She wasn't sure. A part of her did want him to come back to her, just like a part of her wanted him to stay away forever. She wanted to be angry at him to hate him for doing this to her and a part of her did. The other part of her felt that she couldn't blame Spike, because she had found herself wanting it to happen and practically pleading with him to take her. She couldn't deny that she had asked him to make love to her and remove Angel's claim. Giles seemed to think that because he seduced her ignoring her words of no until all she could say was yes, that Spike had raped her. A part of her agreed with Giles and another part of her denied it.  
>She felt like it was her fault, but she also felt like she had wanted Spike and everything else was just inconsequential.<p>

"Oh, I almost forgot the most important part," Clem's voice broke through her reverie. "He says he loves you and will be coming back to you, once he does he will walk through hellfire to prove it and to get you to forgive him," Clem added. "Buffy, what did Spike do? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Buffy shook her head 'no' even as she said it.  
>She clutched the flowers to her chest and desperately held back her tears. She felt old, worn, used and discarded, and strangely Spike's offering had a surprisingly calming effect on her. She was still hurt and angry, but now all she wanted to do was go home and get some sleep. There were only two big problems with that thought. The first was that she didn't have a home anymore. She wondered if she would ever have that feeling of safety and love again. The second problem being that the wizards were probably still there, waiting to take her away from Giles.<p>

"Could things possibly be any more screwed up than they already are?" Buffy asked the world at large almost laughing, realizing too late that saying such a thing jinxed her beyond repair.

"Buffy, we need to talk," Angel's voice whispered to her from the shadows.

Her reaction to his voice was just the opposite as it used to be. The same voice that used to comfort her and fill her with a sense of protection caused a shudder and she held the flowers in her arms even more tightly.

Faith stepped forward between Angel and Buffy, "I don't know what you've done but Giles told me not to let you near her. So back off dead boy before I start kicking your ass."

"Uh, did I miss something?" Clem asked nervously glancing between the two slayers and the master vampire who was eying the flowers that Buffy was clutching to her chest with disdain.  
>Though he didn't think the ladies could hear it Angel was growling menacingly.<p>

Angel's eyes seemed to flash in anger, "You think you could keep me from my mate?" he growled.

"Whoa!" Clem cried out in shock realizing what was going on. "Spike challenged the claim?" he looked to be in real terror about what was going to happen next.  
>"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Faith asked.<p>

"Yes, he did," Buffy whispered back.

Angel turned his attention back to the petite blond before him, "Buffy, please I need to talk to you."

"I already told ya Death Breath, B isn't going anywhere," Faith ground out, feeling seriously wigged by the fact that she could tell that Buffy was frightened by the dark vampire. It was very confusing to Faith because normally Buffy would be all star-struck and moon eyed over the dark mysterious vampire that stood before them. The thought about what he could have done to make such a major change in her sister slayer was making her want to beat Angel's ass to Cleveland and back. He was the reason Buffy was acting so skittish, why the fire inside of her seemed to be dead.

"I don't want to hurt you Faith," Angel warned, "but, I will."

That seemed to pull Buffy out of her funk, "Don't you threaten her," she growled.

Faith's head snapped around. This was Buffy she knew, the way she was meant to be. Strong and filled with a fire that always inspired her and filled her with purpose. Buffy wasn't completely dead after all. She wasn't supposed to let him near the other slayer, but if it would help Buffy pull herself out of whatever dark hole she had fallen into, maybe she would let it happen.

"I just want to talk to you alone Buffy," Angel pleaded.

"Well I don't want to be alone with you!" Buffy blew up at this point and stepped forward her hands clenched into fists. "The last time I was alone with you I wasn't too happy with the results!"

"Holy shit!" Faith cried out as things suddenly came together. Did that mean what she thought it meant? If so Giles could live in disappointment, the Death Walker deserved to die. Taking a step forward Faith slammed her fist into him, knocking him to the ground. He was on his feet in an instant as if she had barely touched him.

"Buffy, please I need to explain what happened!" he cried out, easily avoiding Faith as she advanced on him again.

Buffy stood with anger shining from her eyes her voice was cold, "I know perfectly well what happened, Angel. After taking my virginity and claiming me you abandoned me and went off to LA. That's where you betrayed me with other women."

The look on Angel's face was akin to alarm and surprise. He froze and Faith got in a couple good punches sending him back to the ground.

"Stay down!" Faith hissed venomously. "I will stake you Angel," she promised.  
>Angel did stay down but he ignored Faith. He only had eyes for Buffy, "You knew?" he asked suddenly feeling even worse than he had before.<p>

"I know everything," her body was shaking now and she was filled with a divine wrath. "I knew even before I could smell her on you. You were punishing me for letting Spike touch me but I could smell her all over you. I didn't want to kill you so I didn't fight back. I once loved you Angel but right now I don't want to even look at you," Buffy wanted to ask him how long he was faithful to her or if he was ever faithful at all, but that would make her look weak so she held back the question.

Tears were in his eyes as he pleaded to her, "Please Buffy! You have to let me explain. It was..."

"Let me guess it was the demon inside of you making you do it?" Buffy asked in a derisive tone. Fire was burning in her eyes as she stepped forward threateningly. "Spike has one too but rather than starting the whole nightmare over again he left to protect me and he doesn't even have his soul!" she finished in a shout.

That fact more than anything else drove home the truth that Angel should have been able to control himself enough not to do that to her. Spike loved her enough to make sure he wouldn't do that. Angel has his soul, he said he loved her, yet the things he did and said to her burned her with it's freezing cold. It killed any love and passion she once felt for him. It left her empty and froze her still beating heart.

"Spike turned tail and ran because he knew what I was going to do to him," Angel hissed in anger at being compared to his soulless grandchilde.

"I'm leaving too," Buffy's quiet voice interrupted his tirade and Angel fell silent feeling his heart breaking.

"No, Buffy..." he started to plead but stopped knowing that there was nothing he could say that would erase what he had done to her. "Where are you going?"

"Away from you," was her quiet reply.

Faith growled, she wanted nothing more than to dust his ass. Only Buffy saying that she didn't want to kill him held her back from finishing this right here and now, "That's all you need to know, it's more than you need. Buffy get out of here!" Faith looked away from Angel for little less than a moment and found herself flying through the air.

Buffy leapt forward at seeing Faith get thrown, "Dammit Angel leave me alone!" she cried punching him as tears started falling freely down her face.

Angel stood still to take her punches though they were like steel anvils against his cold dead skin. It was her words that hurt him the most, not her fists.

"I loved you!" she cried and punched him again. Angel fell but she was on him again pulling him to his feet, "I believed in you!" she punched him again. "I always believed in forgiveness! But after last night I don't think I have it in me anymore." Buffy kicked him and sent him flying, "That makes me hate you even more. So leave me alone Angel," she ended in a whimper as tears started to overcome her.

Angel looked up and watched her pick up the hated flowers that Spike had sent her. She clutched them to her chest and cried even harder, her tears watering their delicate buds. She looked back at him one last time before she ran into the night.

Angel was on his feet in an instant and about to run after her when a powerful hand forced him to turn and face the dark slayer, she forced his eyes to meet hers before she decked him and started beating and kicking him.

"If I understood what I think I got from your little chat, you don't deserve to be forgiven," Faith said to him even as she kicked him viciously in the gut.

She was surprised when Angel didn't fight back but continued to beat on him for a few more minutes to make sure Buffy would have time to get to Giles'. She prayed that was where Buffy was running to. She was tempted to tear into him more and punish him for whatever had happened between him and Buffy but decided that Buffy needed her more. Leaving the wounded vampire she noticed the demon Clem had disappeared at some point during the earlier proceedings. He was the least of her worries as she ran to Giles' to be with her sister slayer, if that indeed was where Buffy had run to.

Buffy stumbled into the home she had known since her mother and her had moved to Sunnydale. Leaving the door open she turned on the lights and grabbed a blanket off the couch. It was her mother's favorite blanket to curl up in as she read a book and drink some tea waiting for Buffy to return from slaying. It still carried her scent and Buffy collapsed around it crying into it and savoring the smell that comforted her. Once again Buffy was wracked with sobs and she couldn't help thinking that she was like a broken faucet that wouldn't stop leaking.

Remus followed her scent to a house with the door open and the lights on. There he found her curled in the fetal position crying.

Gently he eased down beside her and awkwardly patted her back. He knew that she had just lost her adoptive mother and found out that she was the result of a rape, but it seemed to him that there was something else as well. He wanted to hold her as her Godfather to make her feel better but was hesitant to cross any lines she might find uncomfortable.

"I know everything seems awful right now, with everything you are going through," he whispered comfortingly. "I promise it will get better in time. I would like to be there for you, if you would let me."

Suddenly his arms were filled with his Goddaughter, "Thank you," she whispered and held on to him.

Gently he rocked her tiny body and the wolf inside of him seemed to almost purr. Most people were afraid to touch him but his Goddaughter was slowly falling asleep in his arms. For years he had wondered about her and longed to be a part of her life, now she was here and real in his arms. He suddenly felt like a real father and he knew that he would do anything to protect the young girl who just started drooling on his chest. She was family now, whoever she ended up with (he had no pretenses that he, a werewolf, would be given custody of her) had better understand that he considered himself her father.

"Good wolfey," she murmured in her sleep leaving him with a foolish grin. Gently he set her on the couch and covered her with a blanket. He turned to go shut the door and saw Sirius standing there looking concerned.

"What is wrong with her?" he asked.

"I suspect that this has been a long and challenging day for her. She is healing from a recent injury she lost her mother and best friends not too long ago. Now we've come into her life and told her that she is the result of a rape crime. Take your pick Sirius. I also suspect that there is something much more going on that we know nothing about."

Looking back at the young woman he could smell the scents of two vampires all over her, two vampires, sex, and blood not to mention the distinctive bite marks on her neck. He feared that Buffy had great reason to be upset at this moment. Such things were incredibly personal, and nothing he felt he could voice to his long time friend. Whether he was right or wrong, he would keep his silence.

Looking over he noticed a bouquet of flowers on the coffee table and decided to see about putting them in some water. Pulling out his wand he summoned a crystal vase to put the flowers in.

"One of us should go tell Dumbledore and Giles that she is here," Remus stated.

"I'll stay and watch over her," Sirius stated before transforming to a huge dog and leaping up onto the chair next to the couch. He then turned so that he could watch the young girl in her sleep.

Remus sighed he enjoyed watching over Buffy and had hoped to be able to stay and watch over her himself. Then he realized that he had a few things he wanted to ask her watcher privately in regard to his suspicions about what she had been through. So he left without argument, besides Sirius needed some time with his goddaughter almost as badly as Remus did. Not as badly, after all Sirius had Harry to care for to give him the tie to family. Remus had his friend Sirius and Harry. They were not as close as he would like. He often felt like a wolf without a pack. Now, since Buffy had hugged him he felt the first stirring of being part of a pack again, he only hoped that nothing would happen to ruin it.  
>~~~<p> 


	6. Her Black Knight

Her Black Knight.

Obsession chapter 6. Her Black Knight.

Thanks go out to Serenity for fixing my many errors and all her help with betaing this for me. Sadly it may be a while before the next update. The rest of this story is kicking my butt, linking the first part with the second is making me crazy. I do however have the plot largely plotted now. Unfortunately, my muses are not being helpful and I have other health/pain issues that I won't go on about so the actual writing is not coming along well.

~~~  
>Severus Snape was pacing while Giles and the headmaster spoke in hushed tones. Giles seemed to be very suspicious about why Buffy was so important to the magical community. If Snape had been paying attention he would have been as well. His mind however, was focused elsewhere. His worry over Buffy's safety was steadily increasing.<p>

"Shouldn't she be back by now?" he asked in his usual clipped tone.

Giles looked at the clock surprised at how late it was, "It's not uncommon for patrol to go this late. I imagine they should be back anytime now." Giles tried to be reassuring, after last night it was hard not to let his worry show.

"Aren't you worried about her at all?" Snape hissed. "Just what kind of a guardian are you?"

"Of course I'm worried about her. I'm always worried about her, but this is her destiny. I can no more keep her from it than I could close the Hellmouth!"

"Why not? There is apparently another slayer. She could take over Buffy's duties. Oh, and why is it that there are two slayers again?" he asked his voice full of derision and sarcasm. "Oh yes, she has already died, under your excellent care and protection!"

Giles winced but stood his ground, "Whether there is another slayer or not Buffy is and will always be a slayer. The hunt and the kill are a part of her. Take that away from her and she will be incomplete as a person. Buffy is one of, if not the greatest slayers of all times!"

"I don't care about that! What good is being the greatest slayer of all time if she's dead?"

Giles agreed completely, but he had to make his point for Buffy's sake, "You would have her deny her slayer side? Hide? It would kill her spirit, or drive her mad!"

The crash of a door being thrown open interrupted any come back Snape might have had.

Faith rushed in to find Giles and the greasy daddy throwing dagger laced looks at each other and the old wizard watching with a smile and odd looking twinkle in his eye.

"Whoa, I'm feelin' the love in this room," Faith stated as she looked around the room for Buffy. "Giles isn't Buffy back yet?"

"You were with her," the greasy man growled accusingly as he advanced on her, "you were supposed to be watching her back."

"Back off greaseball, I'm talkin' ta Giles," she growled in warning.

Snape was about to continue his interrogation of the young slayer when Dumbledore's hand gently touched his shoulder.

"Severus let the girl speak. Please tell us what happened Miss..."

"It's just Faith. Giles I need to talk to you," she stated looking at him meaningfully.

"Whatever you have to say about my daughter can be said in front of me," Snape snapped in anger and frustration.

"One of the two people you told me to keep away from her showed up while we were on patrol. I tried to keep him away Giles. He had a lot to say, and I have a few questions about it. Buffy ran off and I beat the crap out of him. If what I think happened, actually happened then the bastard is lucky I didn't dust. I thought she would be back here already."

"Good Lord," Giles whispered with a great deal of worry in his eyes. "I should never have let her go patrolling tonight, it was too soon after everything happened. She needed to vent and so I thought it would be good for her," Giles ran his fingers through his hair in agitation as he thought about where Buffy would have gone. "She has either gone to her mother's home or she's at Willy's, or-or beating the local demon population black and blue. Either way we have to find her before he does. Was it Spike or Angel?"

"It was Angel. Spike sent her a message through a floppy skinned demon named..."

"Clem," Giles supplied.

"Yeah, he said that he was leaving town to get something for her, yaddayadda, that he would be back and walk through fire to get her to forgive him, yadda, yadda. That he didn't want to hurt her any more than he already had. You get the picture."

There was a knock on the door and Faith and Giles stiffened their backs as they thought it might be Angel. Faith stormed towards the door intent on beating up the vampire again. She froze as she realized that it was one of the wizard guys who was in the graveyard earlier. Faith looked at his ragged robes and haggard appearance he looked more peaceful somehow, and yet more agitated then when she had first met him.

"Ah, Remus," Dumbledore said, "you went out looking for Buffy, were you successful in finding her then?"

He nodded, "Yes, I found Buffy," he stated with a half smile. "She is at her mother's home. I left her asleep on the couch with Sirius watching over her. She was very upset about something and I wanted to talk in private with Giles about it."

"You and me both," Faith snorted.

"I will not be left in the dark regarding my daughter. Something is going on and I demand to be informed of what," Snape growled, anger thick in his voice.

"My suspicions are private and at the moment that is all they are, suspicions," Remus stated.

Giles' mind was racing. If Buffy was sleeping then she shouldn't be disturbed. Yet Angel had an invite to her mother's home. He seriously doubted Sirius' ability to keep him away from Buffy.

"Faith, I know you want answers but Buffy comes first. Please go to the house and make sure Angel doesn't enter. If Buffy is sleeping let her sleep, if not give her some of this potion," Giles pushed a glass bottle into her hand. "It will help her to sleep without dreams. I just have a few more ingredients for the de-invite spell for Spike and Angel. I'll be over soon. Then I think we should all get some sleep. We can talk about this tomorrow."

Faith took a deep breath, "You got it G-man."

"Please don't call me that," Giles instinctively called after her as she walked out the door.

"Is there anything I can do to help with your spell Rupert?" Dumbledore asked, his eyes were no longer twinkling as they usually did.

"Thank you for the offer, Dumbledore, but no. Wand magic I'm afraid will not be much help here on the Hellmouth. I have a Wiccan spell that needs to be cast."

"I see," Dumbledore's soft voice stated in sorrow as he considered all that he had heard this night. "I can cast wandless magic but for Wiccan magic I am afraid I would just be in the way. I must get back to the school Rupert. Perhaps we can finish our conversation when you and Buffy come?" With that he held his wand to an empty can of soda pop, "Portus," he stated, "This will take you to Hogwarts, when you are ready to come simply make sure everyone is touching it and say, Izzypopplekins."

That said, Dumbledore disappeared with a pop.

"Now about my daughter," Snape drawled each word out emphasizing it to indicate that he would not be put off any longer. "Who is this Angel person?"

"What happened to Buffy is her business," Giles let Ripper out a little. "If she feels that the man who raped her mother should know, then she will tell you. We have a big day ahead and I suggest you all get some sleep. Remus you can take my bed, and I suppose he can take the couch," Giles eyed Snape with open hostility. "When you wake up can you lead him back to the house?" Giles asked Remus.

Remus sighed, he wanted answers. Or perhaps confirmation would be a better word. It had been a long day and forcing the issue might just cause more problems. He nodded and turned to go up the stairs to bed.

Giles grabbed a satchel with supplies and hurried out the door the moment the other wizard nodded.

"Wait just a minute!" the other wizard shouted, but Giles was already out the door.

"Severus, take my advice and let it go for tonight," Lupin spoke from where he stood on the stairs. "If my suspicions prove true, you should probably give Buffy some time. Making waves right now would be like pouring salt on an open wound. She needs time to heal."

Snape heard Giles peel out of the driveway and realized it was too late to do anything tonight. He didn't like it at all. However there was nothing he could do about it, "From what dammit! What does she need to heal from? What are your suspicions?"

"Leave it be Snape," Lupin growled his beast peeking out from its hiding place. "I won't have you hurting her more because you want answers."

Snape stood in shock and fear as the usually peaceful man disappeared up the stairs. He hadn't been afraid of the Wolf in years, but the Lupin who had warned him on the stairs was not the quiet and beaten down man he usually was. No the Lupin on the stairs was a predator. Severus stood for a long time with only one thought on his mind. "What is going on around here?" he asked at length to the empty room. As usual tonight he received no answers.

Buffy stood alone in a ghostly mist. She held the flowers Spike had given her to her chest.

"Spike," she whispered to her oldest friend as if he were there, "why didn't you respect me when I said no? Why did you have to change everything?" Buffy sank down to sit on the cold ground, "Now I'm alone without even by best friend to see me through this."  
>From the shadows Spike heard her words and they were like an arrow in his heart. He had come to her dreams to check up on her, while he still could. His fragile claim on her was broken, who knew how long his connection to her would remain?<p>

"Oh Love, I am so sorry," he whispered. He wanted nothing more than to step forward and hold her in his arms. To beg her for forgiveness. He had thought his only crime was letting Angel get to her, now he realized that he had ignored her wishes. He hadn't listened to her pleas until she was saying what he wanted to hear. He had betrayed her trust and love, he didn't know if he could ever make things right. But he was resolved to try.

Moving forward he tried to go comfort his friend, the woman he loved when he felt blocked off from her. Angel's claim held him back. Then Angel stood before him, taunting him just out of reach and he nearly howled in rage.

"Stay the bloody hell away from her!" he shouted at Angel.

"She is my mate Spike. She may be mad at me right now, but she is still my mate. She will always be my mate. For what you did, I will dust you when I see you again."

"You took the words right out of my mouth Peaches," Spike growled. He had to keep Angel busy until Buffy woke up. He had to protect her the only way he could.

"Buffy is mine. Stay away from her. You shouldn't be here."

"Guess my claim on her was stronger than you thought," Spike smirked. "I couldn't be here if she hadn't accepted me even if only in part."

"She was lonely and vulnerable and you used that against her. She told you no and you wouldn't listen, you raped her Spike."

Spike flinched realizing the truth of his words, "Now if that isn't the pot callin' the kettle black I don't know what is. You raped her and you assaulted her!" Spike stated wanting to get Angel to cross the line holding him back. To come forward where Spike could get his dream state hands on him. "At least I gave her pleasure," he goaded.

It almost worked Angel stepped forward ready to see if a vampire who was walking in someone's dreams could be dusted. Then he stopped and smirked. Turning he walked over to Buffy who was still crying oblivious to what had been going on behind her.

Cold arms embraced her and pulled her into a muscled chest.  
>"No!" she shouted and started struggling in his arms.<p>

"Shh, it's me beloved." He whispered and she only started fighting harder. "Please forgive me Buffy. Tá m'anam is mo chroí istigh ionat." His voice was a soft lilt in her ear she had always loved it when he had spoken to her in Gaelic, "That means, I love you with all of my heart."

"Get your hands off of me!" Buffy shouted, just before she bit into his arm. Falling back Angel blinked in shock as Buffy spit his blood out of her mouth, "Have you lost your mind? What part of leave me alone did you not understand?" Buffy demanded as she scrambled to her feet.

"Beloved I am trying to say that I am sorry. Please forgive me," Angel pleaded to her from the ground.

"You have said it already, and I have already told you I am not sure if I can. I might be able to forgive you one day but things can never be the way they used to be between us."

"Buffy are you saying that I can never have you again?" he asked with a crazed look in his eyes. He shook his head and the madness was gone. "This thing between us is still there, you feel it too. I know you do. Maybe things can't be like they used to be but please don't shut me out. I need you beloved. The woman in LA they were just to keep the demon within me from going crazy from wanting you. After you have forgiven me you can be mine again. Buffy give me some hope here," he pleaded.

"I don't know Angel," Buffy stated feeling very tired and worn again. "I just don't know, all I know is that I need you to leave me alone."

"You are my mate Buffy. I can't leave you alone. We belong together."

"Not anymore. I am leaving Angel. I don't know where I am going, but I want you to let me go. Your words make me sick."

"No Buffy," he growled. "I will find you wherever you go."

Suddenly Buffy flinched and pulled away. The sound in his voice brought back her memories, she suddenly felt frightened as she folded her arms across her stomach. She seemed to shrink before his very eyes. Angel felt sick seeing what he had done to such a strong and vivacious woman. He had broken her.

"God, Buffy I am so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. Cosnóidh mé tú go deo, fiú má fhaighim bás, beidh grá agam duit. (I will protect you forever, even if I die I will still love you.) I'll give you some time. Just please kiss me goodbye," He begged.

Buffy was already shaking her head, "I can't."

She didn't even see him move. One minute she was a safe distance from him and the next he was holding her in his arms.

"No!" she shouted in terror and tried to break free. "Let go of me! Angel please no!" she begged finding that he had her in a strong hold.

"Forgive me beloved," he whispered and kissed her.

~~~  
>Sirius sat as a dog watching his goddaughter sleep. Trying to think of someway to get her to forgive him for what he did. He couldn't be completely sorry. She was going to trust the Death Eater, until he let her know who he really was, what he had done. Only now, she was angry at him too. He couldn't blame her for being upset. It was stupid blurting that out like that. He just couldn't stand by while the snake tricked his goddaughter with his lies.<p>

"No!" Buffy's voice shattered the silence and drew him from his thoughts. Jumping down from the chair he was sitting in he walked over to her and looked over her in concern. He realized that she was dreaming.

"Let go of me!" She cried desperately. Nope, she is having a nightmare, he changed his mind. "Angel please no!" she pleaded and Sirius could hear the desperation in her voice. With a whine Sirius stepped forward and gently touched her with his paw and licked her face. Then she was thrashing wildly one arm grazed him but it was enough to send him flying. Sitting up Sirius shook his head to get his bearings back. She was seriously strong! Looking over he noticed she had fallen from the couch and was now awake. She was curled into a tight little ball, rocking and crying wildly.

Creeping forward he rested one paw gently on her shoulder and whimpered again. Buffy gasped and looked up to see the same dog from earlier in the cemetery.

"You're back," she gasped. He leaned forward and licked her tears away again. Buffy wrapped her arms around him. It felt so good, and safe. This dog wouldn't hurt her or judge her. She was safe with him. "I don't know how you got in, but I am glad you are here," she whispered to his thick neck. A gentle wine was her only response. She smiled clearly hearing it's worry and concern for her.

"It's OK. It was just a bad dream, I should be used to those by now," Sirius was not comforted as she started shaking gently. "I loved him," she whispered brokenhearted. "How could he..." Buffy never finished her question she was suddenly reliving her worst nightmare in her mind. The things Angel had done to her that had left her broken.

A growl and sharp bark startled Buffy from the dark path her mind had started to wander down. She tensed wondering if Angel had come a long moment later she looked to the dog and realized he was just bringing her out of the waking nightmare she had fallen back into.

Leaning back Buffy considered the monster sized dog before her. It was definitely not a normal dog. It had helped Giles to dust a vampire, and it kept appearing whenever she needed comfort. Gently she scratched behind his midnight black ears. His eyes squinched shut in pleasure and leaned his head into her scratches.

"You are a good doggie. You are like my own Black Knight." Buffy whispered with a wry grin. "Hmm, do you like that? Can I call you that, maybe Blackie, or Knight for short?"

Sirius grinned and barked once. He liked it, it was much better than Snuffels..

~~~  
>Please Review.<p> 


	7. Izzypopplekins

Chapter 7. Izzypopplekins!

* * *

><p>Groggily Sirius walked to the door and scratched at it while yawning widely. He knew he had gotten battered and bruised when Buffy had her nightmare. That would have been nothing but things only got worse from there.<p>

Wesley, Faith and Giles had come in the middle of the night so he had been stuck as a dog for the rest of the night. Normally this wouldn't have been a problem but they burned some stinky herbs for the vampire de-invite spell. The spell it's self didn't take very long but the scent had lingered all night long.

Everyone went to bed at that point, and still Sirius might have been able to sleep at this point, but he could hear everything that was going on in the house.

Wesley had dreams of being a 'rogue demon hunter' and ended up squealing like a girl periodically in his sleep. Faith raided the fridge three times and Buffy had that many more nightmares.

All in all Sirius was tired. He needed to get out and change back into his human form or he would be stuck like this all day. His animagus form was still a secret from the snake and he wasn't sure how to go about telling Buffy about it. Nobody was coming to let him out. He knew Giles was talking to Buffy about going to Hogwarts, that left Wesley and Faith to worry about seeing him transform.

Finally deciding that he would say he let himself in, if asked; he transformed back into his human form. It was not a moment too soon as the doorbell rang right after.

"What happened to you?" Severus asked with a happy little smirk on his face and motioned to Sirius' face.

"What happened?" Remus echoed with far more concern and less glee. Half of Sirius' face was black, blue.

"Buffy had a rough night." Sirius only managed to get out before both men jumped in asking if she were alright.

"Yes she is fine, I just got too close when I was trying to wake Buffy up from a nightmare."

"Buffy did that?" Severus asked as if to clarify.

"It was an accident!" Sirius growled.

"I knew I would be proud of that girl." Severus crowed and walked in looking for Buffy. He wanted to make sure for himself that she was alright and corner her watcher for answers. He never got a chance; the moment Buffy spotted the wizards she put them all to work on packing duty. Buffy was not a light task mistress.

Buffy smiled as she supervised the wizards working together on menial labor. She was leaving the Mouth of Hell alive! She never thought she would live to see the day; literally. This wasn't a summer with the man she used to think was her father, this was actual moveage. For the next two years she was going to live in England and go to a magical school. With actual teachers with actual demonstration! No more would she have to try and figure out spells in secret; with nothing more than Merrick's old wand and the home study program Merrick had signed her up through the Salem Witches Academy. Not only that, Buffy had every intention of buying, her very own, wand.

She would love and treasure her first wand for the rest of her life. It was Merrick's last gift to her along with his life. Since it wasn't really meant for her it was very difficult to use.

So it was with joy and excitement that she put the wizards to work. Much to their dismay the wizards ended up having to work the muggle way. They were on the Hellmouth and wand magic was unpredictable here. Sirius was the first Wizard to try his luck with a wand. He was now stuck cleaning the mess he had made in the bathroom. None of the other wizards wanted to risk a repeat of Sirius' mistake; except for Severus.

Severus insisted that Sirius was a "lazy out of practice wizard who couldn't cast a spell right if the instruction book were right in front of him." For Buffy's part she tried not to laugh when things went just as wrong for Severus, who was now busy cleaning up the kitchen from his own attempt at using his wand.

Remus ended up being one of the best helpers, though he had additional strength given to him by his wolf.

In the end it took them a few days but they managed to move all of Buffy's belongings out side of town where they shrank them down and put them in a feather light box for her. Then returning to Giles' apartment they did the same thing for him. In the end Buffy had two bags, one for long term storage and one for what she wanted handy. Giles also had two bags and a Pepsi can.

Together they all gathered around, everyone touching the can.

"Izzypopplekins." Giles activated the portkey and the wild journey that followed,

Buffy landed on her feet laughing wildly. "That was awesome can we do that again?" she asked the others who hadn't landed quite so well. Turning to look around she gasped at her first sight of Hogwarts. The castle was like from a dream"

"Welcome to Hogwarts Buffy," Sirius said getting up from the grass the wizards were sprawled on.

"Please promise me that Dracula doesn't live here?" Buffy asked only half joking. Secretly she was thinking 'this could be heaven and this could be hell, welcome to the Hotel California.'

"No vampires are allowed on the school grounds, there is a protection spell on the school."

"What about patrols?" Buffy asked concerned. "I want to stay sharp."

"We will work it out Buffy I promise." Giles stated. "We should go check in with Professor Dumbledore. Let him know we are here."

"I am sure he knows." Remus stated with a smile. Sure enough Dumbledore met them at the entrance way.

"I have set up a special room for Miss Summers if you will follow me." Leading the way Dumbledore explained about the castle to Buffy. He explained about the different houses and their colors. He explained about the moving staircases and paintings. He especially explained about the house-elves and how she shouldn't slay them.

Buffy's room was beautiful she decided it was as simple as that. There was a wooden dresser that matched the wooden headboard to her bed. The comforter it's self was like looking at a lovely forest. It had green leaves and vines but also tiny flowers in each house color.

There were several doors in her room aside from the one leading to the rest of the castle; one lead to a bathroom, another to an exercise and workout room. This room she found out was also attached to Giles' room. There were two more doors besides that, one lead outside to the very edge of the forest. The last room she found out would be attached to whichever man's was her guardian for the week.

This was how she found out that they were going to divide up her guardianship week by week until something more permanent was decided. She had mixed feelings about this. On one hand they weren't trying to take her away from Giles yet, but she was going to have to spend a week with each of the others.

She also found out that she had all summer to catch up on her studies. "Goody." She said in a dead tone. "No summer fun for me?"

"I think we can arrange some summer fun too." Remus smiled remembering what it was like to be her age. "But you have a lot of catching up to do."

Buffy nodded she knew her magic skills to be lacking and in truth she wanted to make them better. She never dared to actually try casting things on the hellmouth. Though she got marginally good grades through her home study program.

"Speaking of which, we should find out how much catching up she has to do. Can you show us any spells you know?"

"I am not sure how much I do know. But I will try." Buffy pulled her wand out and went to cast a spell. Taking a deep breath she cast a levitation spell on a ball which floated about for a moment before shooting off in all directions.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that. Maybe magic school isn't a great idea for me." Buffy stated worried that everyone was going to be angry at her because they had to play dodge ball for a few moments there before she managed to catch the ball.

"Let me see your wand Buffy. You performed the spell correctly it should have worked better than that." Remus stated taking her wand and looking at it closely. "This wand didn't choose you did it?" he stated after a moment of looking at it.

"I haven't ever been to a wand store yet," she explained.

"Where did you get this wand," Severus asked?

"It was Merrick's wand, he was going to take me to get a wand but he died before we could go. He gave it to me as he died."

"It must be very special to you," Giles asked?

"It is, but I would still like to get my own wand. I don't think this one works well with me."

"We will go soon and get you one Buffy I promise." Giles smiled. "You can keep that one for sentimental reasons if you like or sell it back to Olivanders so someone else can use it someday."

"Thanks Giles."

"You will love shopping in Diagon alley Buffy. May I come as well? I'd like to buy you a little something myself," Remus asked only to be echoed by everyman in the room minus the headmaster.

"I guess we will make a day of it." Giles stated knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up with Buffy shopping anyway.


	8. Number 12 Grimmald Place

Obsession chapter 8. Number 12 Grimmald Place

Last time:

"You will love shopping in Diagon alley Buffy. May I come as well? I'd like to buy you a little something myself," Remus asked only to be echoed by everyman in the room minus the headmaster.

"I guess we will make a day of it." Giles stated knowing he wouldn't be able to keep up with Buffy shopping anyway.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore continued the tour around the castle though it was only Buffy who didn't know where things were. The others were content to join Buffy on her tour.<p>

"So are we all staying here for the summer?" Buffy asked.

"Sirius has invited everyone to visit his family home, so that you can meet some others around your age rather than wait for school to start up in the fall. The Weesleys are also staying there to help Sirius they have twins your age. Fred and George Weesley; a pair of tricksters and troublemakers the lik'st of which Hogwart's hasn't seen since Padfoot, Moony and Prongs." Dumbledore stated with a fond smile. "I think the two might be able to cheer up even you my dear."

"I'm not sad." Buffy stated instantly on the defense. While she was a little overwhelmed by all these people she didn't know. She also didn't want him thinking she was ungrateful for everything he had done for her. "I am a little overwhelmed by everything, but I am very grateful, You helped to get me out of Sunnydale which words can't describe but then there is my wonderful room and..."

"My dear, I do not doubt you are happy to be out of that place, it is the Mouth of Hell after all. I am pleased that you like your rooms, but I can see that there is a dark sorrow hanging over you like a black cloud. It will take more than a change of scenery and nice rooms to change that. I only hope that you will find your inner joy once again. If there is anything I can do to help you with that please let me know." Dumbledore advised.

Buffy had tears in her eyes as he pointed out what she had been trying so hard to hide. It was going to take more than coming to Hogwarts to make everything better, she didn't know if anything ever could but she was determined to try.

Stepping forward she carefully embraced the old man. "Thank you, so much."

"Anything for Lilly's daughter my dear. Now, I think we can get the house elves to find us some light refreshments, and I would like to hear about Lilly's daughter."

She and the others followed Dumbledore for cucumber sandwiches and peppermint tea.

* * *

><p>Several days later Buffy, Giles, Severus, Sirius, and Remus took a portkey from Hogwarts to where they would be spending the next couple days under the same roof. Buffy felt like she was just starting to get used to Hogwarts and they were leaving already.<p>

"That is just so wicked cool!" Buffy exclaimed as she helped Giles get back to his feet after taking a portkey from Hogwarts to Sirius's home, which was apparently large enough to house them all plus some people called the Weezies and minus Drumbledrot. They would be staying together until next Monday when she would be going with one of the men who wanted to be her guardian. Buffy's stomach churned just thinking about it, she wasn't sure she could handle being alone with these men for a whole week; of not having her Watcher, who was her only familiar and constant in this strange world she had been born to, but never lived in.

Her guardians watched the light fade from Buffy's eyes. It was becoming a familiar and heart wrenching sight to them that they could hardly stand to see. Buffy realizing that she was broadcasting her sorrow and apprehension smiled a fake smile and turned to look at the houses wondering which belonged to Sirius. Her eyebrows furrowed as she realized something odd.

"One of the houses seems to have disappeared." She pointed out. "Was that a zoning error or does it have something to do with magic?" Sirius and Remus blinked in surprise; while Severus smirked proud that his daughter had figured it out.

"Impressive deduction Buffy," Remus smiled as he stepped forward and handed her a paper. "Read this, and look again." He advised.

The Order of the Phoenix is located at number 12 Grimmald Place. "What is the Order of the Phoenix?" She asked looking up just as a house appeared right where the missing house should have been. "Whoa, that is funky."

"Welcome to my home Buffy. It was my family home and we are still trying to get all the dark arts stuff out of it. It is kind of dark and dreary but I hope you will like it here never the less." Sirius smiled.

"Well with that rousing endorsement out of the way let's go inside." Severus sneered.

Once entering, Buffy could see and hear what Sirius meant by saying they were still trying to get all the dark arts stuff out of it. There was a portrait on the wall that was shouting at a red headed man who was trying everything he could think of to get it to come free from the wall. The red headed man was flanked by twin red headed teenagers who were offering suggestions of what to try to get it off the wall.

"I see the struggle continues." Sirius stated upon entering.

"Ah Sirius, We have tried every spell we could think of twice. I am beginning to suspect there is simply going to be no removing it from the wall." The red haired man shouted to be heard over the screaming of the portrait.

"It is well," one of the twins started.

"and truly," the other continued.

"Stuck," they both finished still shouting over the portrait who was shouting about mudbloods and blood traitors.

"I have a question," Buffy called out. "What is on the other side of this wall?"

"The kitchen and living rooms," Sirius answered her.

"Why don't you just remove the wall? You could put up a rail for the stairs and just have a larger room? It's not a load bearing wall is it?" Buffy asked. Instantly the portrait stopped yelling and everything was silent.

"You wouldn't dare." The portrait stated sounding nervous.

"Why didn't…" "We think of that," the twins finished each others sentence. "Like weeks ago." The first stated rolling his eyes.

Stepping forward one of the twins went down on one knee before her. "Milady, I know not who you are but you have just earned my devotion."

"Our devotion." The other twin announced and joined his brother kneeling before Buffy.

"Um, no biggie." Buffy stated. Her embarrassment made Giles smile. "I am Buffy by the way." She introduced herself.

"Fair lady Buffy 'tis an honor and a privilege, I am Sir George and this is Sir Fred."

"No I am Sir George and this is Sir Fred." The other argued. "He is just pulling your leg."

"No one can tell these two tricksters apart." Remus explained to Buffy. To this Buffy smiled, she just needed to learn which was which and then she would be ready for them.

Buffy met the rest of the Weesleys except for Bill and Charlie, who weren't there. Everyone was happy that Buffy figured out a way to get rid of the portrait even Severus was happy to get rid of the thing.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Buffy stood before Giles wearing her leather armor.<p>

"I am ready to go patrol." Buffy announced to her watcher.

"Uh, Buffy before you do, I think I should probably talk to you about the different kinds of vampires you might run into outside the Hellmouth."

"You mean like Lothos?"

"Er, yes now that you mention it. The council never differentiated between the different kinds of vampires but I feel it important for you to know that there are differences. You are of course familiar with Demonic Vampires like Angel and Spike and all the vampires you fought on the Hellmouth. There are also Remnant Vampires these vampires have a more powerful thrall but they also still have their souls and not all of them are evil."

"It's cool Giles, Merrick taught me to sense the difference between the two kinds of vampires."

"He, he did? Good that is good. But Buffy just because they have their souls doesn't make them innocent they could still be a threat. They could be an even bigger threat than Demonic Vampires."

"I know Lothos was a remmy vamp. With those I have to wait for them to step out of line before I slay. Is that what you were getting at?"

"Yes, but they are exceptionally fast, they have a more powerful thrall and some of them have metaphysical powers. I just want you to be careful."

"You got it watcher mine." Buffy stated with a smile. That said, she made her way out of the house. She did not make it out unnoticed and the twins couldn't help wondering where she was going so late in the evening.

* * *

><p>The music was blaring echoing down to his bones and giving him a headache. Severus hated it but was forced to endure it to continue his association with his fellow Death Eaters. Severus could hardly stand the place. He suffered through it to keep his contacts close listening for any attempt the Dark Lord might make to return.<p>

Fangs was a dark wizard and demon bar and Lucious Malfoy's favorite place to keep an eye out for his next tryst. The place had an entrance for muggle England, which moved from night to night. It was to lure unsuspecting Muggles for the demons and dark wizards to enjoy. The other exit was only for wizards and demons and emptied into Knockturn Alley.

"There." Malfoy cooed from beside him on the second level looking down on the dancers below. "There is my next conquest. By the Dark Lord she is perfect." His eyes were drinking in some poor girl below. Snape didn't want to look. He knew that any girl would remind him of his daughter and he didn't think he could keep his cover if that happened. He just might deck Malfoy and rush to the poor girls rescue. How would he possibly explain that later?

Despite his concern he couldn't help looking and gasped as he saw the tiny blond dancing suggestively with a group of regular vampires.

Lucious heard his companion's reaction and misunderstood its meaning. "So, Severus have we finally found a girl to spark your interest? Honestly, I wondered if you ever would find a woman to tempt you. I suppose I can turn her over to you; only once I am finished with her of course." Lucious stated not wanting to share or relinquish his claim on the golden beauty dancing below.

Snape was seeing red, his teeth were clenched and his hands were crushing the protective rail in anger. How could she put herself in such great danger? Without realizing it his anger caused him to lash out with accidental magic, small explosions burst from the lamps everywhere in the bar causing multiple fires. Lucious Malfoy's robes burst into flames as he was standing next to one of the lamps that exploded.

Lucious ran about in a panic fanning the flames and causing them to burn even higher. For a moment Severus enjoyed the sight of the man, who had been ogling his daughter, as he burned. Lucious deserved far worse for what he wanted to do to Buffy. Finally, when Severus felt he could no longer get away with smirking and watching he charmed the flames out with a single wave of his wand.

Lucious who had fallen to the ground leapt to his feet and tried to appear calm and collected. Pausing only to glance down and see that the golden beauty had disappeared from the bar along with the vampires who had been hunting her.

"Damn!" Lucious hissed, and without another word apparated home to get cleaned up.

Severus didn't waist a moment he apparated to the exit and ran out looking for his daughter. She was no where in sight.

"Repertoris Buffy." He stated to his wand while resting it in the palm of his hand. The wand turned of its own accord and pointed toward the nearest alley.

It had been a normal hunt for the most part; a demon bar, a little dancing, some flirting and a kiss of vamps to dust; but somewhere between dusting the first vampire and fighting the others her heart was consumed with rage. Slipping her stake back into the waistband of her leather pants Buffy tore into the kiss of vampires with nothing but her fists. She had managed to knock several to the ground before the rest rushed her knocking her to the ground.

Buffy was buried under several vampires. She was held immobile under their weight. The feeling of being held immobile by powerful stone cold arms filled her with despair. The combination of despair and cold vampire skin against her own put her mind back in that abandoned gas station where Angel had raped her.

"No." She cried out, instantly she was filled with something other than despair or rage. Determination, adrenaline, and power filled her veins. It flowed through her with such power it was almost frightening. "Never again!" She shouted and started lashing out against all the vampires. She sent them flying in all directions and flipped to her feet before they had even finished falling to the ground. Buffy fell upon them before they could even get to their feet. Three were nothing but dust and the last two got to their feet.

Looking at the remains of the others; the vampire closest to the street took off running. He was determined to escape. Punching out the vampire closest to her Buffy threw her only stake at the retreating vampire effectively dusting it. She then turned back to circle the last vampire.

She never noticed the man who stood in the shadows. Dust from the dead vampire fell to the ground and lightly coated his black shoes. He didn't notice the dust that lightly covered his cloak and shoes; he was frozen in shock and fear. His daughter was risking her life to vent the pain that was consuming her. Something horrible had happened to her, something that was eating away at her from within. Something he was powerless to help her with because of the mistakes of his past.

The last vampire fell to dust and Buffy collapsed in tears. He rushed forward to comfort her, but before he was within ten feet of her she was on her feet and facing him apparently ready to fight.

"I'm not your enemy Buffy." He spoke to identify himself.

"I don't know about that." Buffy growled at him hatred turning her voice husky.

"What happened to you?" He pleaded for her to answer him, to finally open up to him and forgive him but mostly to let him help her.

"That is none of your business." Buffy stated and started to walk forward to leave the alley.

"I'm your father, it is my business. You were needlessly risking your life." He countered stepping forward and blocking her path.

"My slayer duties are not needless." Buffy hissed.

"Since when do the duties of the slayer involve fighting five vampires without a stake?"

"If you have a problem with my slaying take it up with Giles." Buffy stated and shoved past him and walked to the light at the end of the alley but stopped and turned back to face him with hatred shining from her eyes.

"Oh, and Snape. You aren't my father; you are just the sperm donor who forced himself on my mother."

Then she was gone. In his sorrow and anger Severus punched the brick wall beside him, leaving his knuckles bleeding. Alone except for the company of the spiders, dust and shadows of the alley he fell to his knees. It was hopeless, she would never forgive him.

For a moment when she had spoken to him, he wanted to put her over his knee. A part of him felt he should not let her disrespect him like that, but then he remembered why she had no respect for him. He couldn't really blame her. He had done horrible, unspeakable things in his past. And he had raped Lilly. It didn't matter that if he hadn't have done it another Deatheater would have. It didn't matter that Lilly had been so consumed by the potion that she would have thrown herself at any man who walked into the room with her. Nothing seemed to matter anymore except for his daughter.


	9. Diagon Alley

Obsession chapter 9 Diagon Alley

* * *

><p>Buffy felt like she was surrounded by guardians and in point of fact, she was. She had a feeling that Diagon Alley would be much more enjoyable if she could only ditch her guardians. As it was she felt like a piece of spun glass that they feared would break. Never mind the fact that she felt like she had already been broken.<p>

Turning to Giles she put just enough of a pleading look in her eye and slightly pouted. "Giles?" She pleaded.

Giles could only smile at his charge; he knew perfectly well what she was asking for with that one word. Buffy was a born shopper, Giles knew that he and the other "father's" would only slow her down. She wanted a chance to shop and meet others her age without being surrounded by them. They did after all make quite a sight. The tiny golden girl surrounded by the ragged were, the ex convict, the anti social potions professor and stranger. She was encircled by them as if they were her bodyguards, though in reality she could probably protect them better than they could protect her.

He was not opposed to indulging her desire for independent shopping in the slightest. He had no desire to try to keep up with the super shopper that was Buffy. Handing her a bag of money he stated. "Meet us at Olivanders in an hour."

"Four?" She counter offered.

"One and a half," Giles counter offered.

Buffy sighed she didn't feel like going through the hoops to get more time. "Fine two hours and not a second less."

"Very well in two hours." Giles conceded knowing that he had gotten off lightly.

The others opened their mouths to object but Buffy was already gone.

"You let her go off on her own her first time in Diagon Alley?" Severus growled reproachfully.

"You will thank me if you ever go shopping with her." Giles answered back. "It isn't as if she can't look after herself. Between the four of us she has gone from being basically free to do as she wishes, to being overprotected. If you keep treating her as a child instead of as a capable young woman you will drive her away from you. Buffy is an independent woman, you need to realize this and treat her as such." Giles explained to the wolf, dog and potions professor who had been driving Buffy batty. "I'm off to Flourish and Botts for a new book then to the café for some tea, if any of you wish to join me." Giles stated and not waiting to see if any would follow him headed off to the book store.

Buffy had always enjoyed shopping, but shopping in Diagon Alley was a world unto it's self. She had been trying to act like she was happy and not falling apart inside, for Giles' benefit and to a lesser extent for her Godfathers and the other people she had come to know since coming to the land of tweed, and apparently also the land of robes. But shopping in this place distracted her from her misery almost as well as the twins antics. She found herself actually smiling and wondering at the fact that she could honestly smile.

One of the first things she bought was a magic locking trunk for herself and one for Giles. It had different compartments in it that could hold all kinds of things, it would be perfect for hiding her weapons in and the last compartment opened up into a room that Giles could put all of his books in. It was also magically light like a feather. Next she had purchased her school books as well as a book for Giles on mystic creatures. She had ordered her robes as well as some dress robes, if she had to wear robes they should at least be fashionable she decided as she stood to have the robes fitted to her petite frame. No way was she going to wear something so bulky and ugly.

She was pleased that they had some robes that fit her in such a way that she decided that she could take with her right then; wearing her muggle clothing was drawing way too much attention. So she exited wearing some fashionable robes that actually didn't look too bad on her. They were all shades of midnight dark violet to white violet flames and fit well enough to not completely hide her figure. They even brought out the color of her eyes.

Buffy decided to take a walk through the pet store. She didn't think she would be able to get a pet but she decided to get some doggie biscuits for her Black Knight. Who had somehow magically shown up the other night while she was on patrol and had followed her home where she found out that he belonged to Sirius. While he wasn't really her dog he seemed determined not to let her patrol alone. He also had a tendency to be there when ever she woke up from a nightmare though how he kept getting into her room was a mystery to her. Buffy picked up some meaty treats that she thought she would like if she were a dog. She was walking back up to purchase this when a light body landed on her shoulder.

Looking up Buffy was amazed to see a bird perched on her shoulder. It was black, gold and midnight blue feathers that faded to a light blue to white. It looked like a blue flame in the dark of night that also magically glimmered gold. Buffy thought it was the prettiest bird she had ever seen.

"Well hello." Buffy said to it in surprise. The bird opened its beak and trebled in response; its music was hauntingly beautiful and filled her with sorrow and hope all at the same time. In an instant Buffy felt a connection to the bird on her shoulder, she felt like it understood her and she understood it. They both had known light, dark, love and loss.

'Wonderful! That beast has finally chosen its new owner. I thought I would never get rid of it.' The shop owner thought seeing the girl with the Dark Phoenix on her shoulder. She didn't look like the type that could bond with a Dark Phoenix but "Welcome my dear. It looks like you have bonded with a Dark Phoenix, which is really something. A phoenix will only bond with its true owner. That one has been waiting for you to come into this shop for years."

"He is wonderful but I don't think I can afford him."

"Oh, he isn't for sale, or I should say that he isn't mine to sell. You see Phoenix choose their owners, they cannot be bought or sold. This one has chosen you, so he is yours or maybe I should say that you are his."

Buffy blinked at this statement and turned to question the shop owner but he was busy pulling out supplies.

"Now the supplies you will need; that, I can help you with. Since you are taking him off my hands I feel like giving you a good deal on all of the supplies. Now you'll need a stand with a perch and something to catch the ashes in when he bursts into flames. No need for a cage like an owl. That Wiley one can just apparate right out whenever he wants to. I have the perfect stand," he stated pulling out a black, dark blue and gold stand. It was midnight black with green and gold leaves as well as dark blue and red flowers adorning it. It looked beautiful and the phoenix would look lovely sitting on it. The phoenix must have thought so too because he flew over and seemed to look it over before settling on it.

Snape followed the wolf intent on spending some time with his daughter. She was apparently a whirlwind shopper, and had been almost everywhere already so he was reduced to tailing the wolf who wanted to check up on Buffy.

With a chime Buffy turned to see Remus and Severus enter the tiny shop. Deciding to play nice she ignored the latter entirely. "Hey, Remus I came in for some dog treats for my Blackie and ended up with a bird. Can I keep him? Please, please, please?" She asked getting a puppy dog look in her eye.

"The students at Hogwarts are only allowed one pet Buffy." Remus answered her. Buffy's face fell as she considered this.

"Since the dog isn't really her pet, I see no reason why she shouldn't keep it." Severus stated.

"Hear that Mr. Phoenix! I can keep you." Buffy stated to a Dark Phonix sitting on an elegant perch. Said phoenix flew back to Buffy's shoulder and landed with a soft treble that filled everyone listening with a bitter-sweet longing.

Severus and Remus both blinked in shock. They had thought she was talking about an owl. Phoenixes were rare and dark phoenixes even rarer.

"That's amazing. You bonded with him?" Remus asked walking forward. Instantly the phoenix flew between Buffy and the two newcomers.

"Hey, it's ok Mr. Phoenix." Buffy stated. "Boy do we need to come up with a better name for you." She added as an afterthought. The phoenix seemed to eye both Severus and Remus for a long moment then flew over to land on Severus's shoulder, and trebled encouragingly to him.

Buffy's brows furrowed in anger, but pushed it down. She did not want to cause a scene turning she lifted the tag for the price of the stand and found the phoenix flying in front of her looking almost apologetic. Holding out her arm Buffy allowed the Phoenix to land and gently ran her other hand over his delicate feathers. To those watching it looked like they were silently communicating and they just might have been. As Buffy looked back at her father and blushed but shook her head. "I'm not ready." Remus heard her whisper to the bird on her shoulder, and knew that the words were not meant for anybody in the room except for her new feathered companion.

Buffy was off shopping again, leaving the werewolf and professor exhausted trying to keep up with her, at length both had said they would meet her with the others when it was time to get her wand. They took her bags and shrunk them. Severus decided to make a run back to number 12 Grimald Place to drop off what she had already purchased and to get the Dark Phoenix off the streets of Diagon Alley, as it was drawing far too much attention.

Buffy was walking past a store filled with brooms and froze looking at them in wonder. Wouldn't flying on one be really painful she wondered? She was curious and intrigued she had pretty much finished up her shopping but she had some time left and decided to investigate further. Entering the store she was delighted that she had put on some robes at Madame Malkins when she first arrived. Finally nobody was starring at her, the store had a number of young boys and young men as well as an occasional witch looking around at everything there was to choose from.

Stopping Buffy took a look at the broom before her wondering what the difference was, as it was the most expensive one in the store.

"It's a beauty isn't it?" A young handsome wizard asked her. "It's the best broom there is available."

Buffy blinked at him he had the yummiest accent ever. "Are you a broom salesperson or something?" Buffy asked.

The boy smiled and laughed. "No, I'm Oliver Wood, it's just a mite bit of an obsession of mine. I'm the Keeper for the Gryffindor team at Hogwarts. This next year will be my last year."

"Really? I am going to go to Hogwarts next year, it will be my first year...and my second to last too I'm kind of like an exchange student."

"You come from Salem Witches Academy?" he asked hearing her American accent.

"I was taking a home correspondence course through them." Buffy explained.

"That would be very difficult studying independently like that. You must be very smart," Oliver smiled at her secretly adding that she was very beautiful to his complement.

"No, I'm actually very behind. So, Oliver what is it that you keep?" She asked thinking back to earlier in the conversation.

"It's a position for Quidditch. Please don't tell me you have never heard of Quidditch?" He pleaded seeing her blank look.

"My not telling you won't change the facts." Buffy stated with a wry smile.

"You poor deprived girl," He cried out hearing this. "I have to fix this travesty, perhaps over some ice cream at Florean Fortescue's _Ice Cream_ Parlour?"

Buffy smiled wondering if this counted as a date. Did she dare go on a date? The thought of Angel was like a cold ball of ice in her stomach and she decided that she was sick of it. She would go on a date with someone even if it killed her. There was only a slight nervous twinge that it just might if Angel found out about it. It was fear and she hated it. Glancing at her watch she knew that they had some time and smiled at the handsome and somewhat nervous young man before her. "I have time; I would hate to continue being deprived." She replied with a smile.

She was afraid to go out with someone else after what happened with Angel, but she was a slayer and she knew the best way to conquer her fears was to face them.

Oliver was very sweet and attentive, and obsessed with Quidditch which Buffy realized about half way through eating her Lime Sherbet in a WaffleWand was a sport played on broomsticks. The very thought was very intriguing to her.

After his explanation Oliver got very quiet for a moment and Buffy realized he was working up his courage to ask her something.

"Buffy there is a celebration my family is going to later this week. A Celtic Highland bonfire and dance and I need a date. Would you..." Oliver seemed to stutter in nervousness.

"Wouldyoupleasebemydate?" He finished rushing his words into one word and nearly cursed himself as he realized she probably wouldn't have understood what he had just asked her.

Buffy smiled at the warm reminder of her redheaded friend. She understood every word, she was used to Willow babble.

"I would be delighted to, but I need to ask one of my guardians if I can go. Oh, I am supposed to be meeting them now to buy my wand!" She cried out as she realized that time had gotten away from her while she was chatting with Oliver.

"I'll walk you, and then you can introduce me and ask them." He offered taking her hand while leaving a tip on the table.

"Where is this celebration anyway?" She asked as they started walking.

He cocked his head to the side. "In the Highlands of Scotland silly where else would we hold a Highland Bonfire?"

"In the Highlands of Scotland; but...how would we get there?" Buffy asked bewildered.

"We will take the flu network to a house not far from the Bonfire and fly the rest of the way by broomstick." Oliver explained.

Buffy's eyes grew wide at this statement but Oliver didn't notice he was too busy worrying about meeting Buffy's guardians.

"You're late." Severus Snapes voice broke through his concern and he looked up in shock. What were Snape, Professor Lupin, and Sirius Black doing together and did Severus Snape just tell Buffy she was late? That would make him her...

A stranger's voice broke into his thoughts. "Just be glad she isn't later, she was shopping after all." He stated while adjusting his glasses.

"I'm sorry I was late but Oliver here was just telling me all about Quickitch and I lost track of the time."

"It's Quidditch Buffy." Oliver gently corrected her.

"How are you doing Oliver?" Remus asked. "Ready to beat Slytherin this year?"

"Always." Oliver beamed.

"That's a good lad." Sirius complemented him.

"Not likely, Slytherin is the far superior team." Severus sneered.

"They didn't beat us last year." Sirius pointed out.

"Our seekers arm was wounded by a rampaging hippogriff as you are fully aware." Snape countered.

"I would wager that it was just a scratch and he was better by evening meal. He just bellyached to get a better date to play Griffindore. Besides Buckbeak wouldn't have hurt him if he had paid attention to his instructor and not insulted him."

"I really don't want to listen to another fight between you two." Buffy interrupted what would have been Snapes response.

"So Buffy who is your guardian?" Oliver asked eyeing the British stranger thinking it must be him.

"They all are."

"Snape too?" Oliver asked with a horrified expression on his face.

"That is Professor Snape to you Wood." Said professor growled.

"Right Sir." He snapped back.

"You just love to keep the fear on don't ya?" Sirius grumbled.

"But they are all your guardians?" Oliver asked.

"It's a long story." Buffy stated.

"We are all fighting for custody of Buffy." Remus explained.

"Apparently it isn't that long. I guess you know everyone else but Giles. He is going to be the new Defense Against the Dark Art's teacher this next year." Buffy stated and Oliver wondered if he was evil. "Well, Oliver asked me to go to a Highland Bonfire later this week. But even if I get permission I am not sure I can go." Oliver turned to her in surprise.

"I don't know how to fly." She admitted sheepishly.

He blinked in surprise. "Where did you live; in the back water of some swamp in the middle of nowhere? How could your family not have taught you to fly?" He stated angry on her behalf.

"That is something that must certainly be corrected." Giles stated feeling guilty about not knowing his Slayer was a witch.

"I guess Mr. Wood will just have to come teach her to fly this week before the bonfire. When was it again?" Remus asked.

"Really?" Buffy asked excited and saw Oliver looking just as excited beside her. "I can go and I can learn to fly? That is..." She turned to look at Oliver, "If you don't mind teaching me?" She asked.

Olivers smile was brilliant as he replied that it would be his honor.

"Now just a minute, It isn't your week yet." Snape hissed.

"He is right, but I give my permission as well. There is no one better to teach my Goddaughter to fly than Griffindors Keeper." Sirius winked at Oliver.

"This Bonfire will be supervised by adults I imagine?" Giles asked.

"My parents will be there Sir." Oliver answered.

"Then you have my permission as well." Giles stated.

"Thanks Giles!" Buffy flew into his arms and hugged him happily.

"Buffy air," he gasped.

"Sorry."

"Three against one, looks like you were out voted." Sirius smirked at Snape.

"I never said she couldn't go." Severus hissed. "You will protect her with your life the entire time she is in your care." He commanded Oliver who nodded emphatically.

Buffy gasped in shock. "You have got to be kidding me!" She was about to say more when Snape continued.

"I will test your flying young lady and if he hasn't taught you well enough you will not be going majority rule or not."

A.N.

Help I need a name for the bird. Please review and suggest some names.


	10. Ollivanders

Ollivanders

* * *

><p>"Good afternoon, sorry for the wait." An ancient looking old man with glasses and eyes that seemed to glow like two moons said as he came out from the back room. "My what a group I have here in my little shop." he said looking with those big pale eyes at, Professor Snape, Giles, Remus, Sirius, and Buffy Oilver having left after making a date to teach Buffy to fly.<p>

Buffy looked at Mr. Ollivander closely there was something about him that was not entirely human. She remembered the fading gold letters above the shop door that read Ollivanders : Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. she couldn't help wondering if Mr Ollivander was the maker of the fine wands back in 382 B.C. It wasn't his ageless eyes but a sense of agelessness she got when he came up to her and introduced himself listing off everyone's names and wands. Then those moon like eyes turned to her.

"Well my, my, my, I didn't think I would be getting the honor of being your wand maker Miss Evans-Potter or are you going by Snape now?" Mr Ollivander asked.

"It's Summers after my adoptive mother." Buffy stated clearly not wanting to have anything in common with Professor Snape. "

"Very well Miss Summers then. Which is your wand hand? " He asked.

"Actually I am ambidextrous. " Buffy explained.

Mr. Olivander blinked then seemed to smile. "Unique in so many ways." he observed. "You have your mothers eyes. I wonder if you will take after her in wands as well. Hers was ten and a quarter inches long, swishy, made of willow. Nice wand for charm work. Well the wand will choose. Let's get your measurements then. Hold out your arms." Instantly a tape measure came to life and started measuring her up down and sideways.

Buffy was ready to slay the tape measure when finally Mr. Ollivander said, "That's enough." and the tape measure fell down where it was measuring the distance between her nostrils. "Give this one a wave." He said shoving a wand into her hand.

Buffy barely raised the wand when an explosion seemed to spontaneously occur breaking a vase not far away. Ollivander snatched the wand back from her and said, "Definitely not that one."

"I am really sorry," Buffy tried to apologize.

"For what," Ollivander asked?

"Uh, wasn't that my fault?" She asked pointing to the ruined vase.

"Oh, don't apologize for a little destructive magic when searching for your wand." Remus advised.

"Oh, yes that happens all the time. Come my dear we aren't going to find your wand without a little destruction." With that he simply forced another wand into her waiting hand. This started an ongoing search in which Buffy tried out nearly every wand in the store and left a trail of destruction in her wake. Ollivander seemed to become more and more delighted the more she tried and failed to find her wand.

"A tricky customer, oh yes. I wonder..." Ollivander trailed off looking at Buffy very sharply. "I wonder if that might just be the wand. It is rather an experimental wand, but it just might work." He said under his breath then spoke up talking to the group who had taken cover from Buffys wild magic under a table. "If you will wait here I have a couple more special wands in the other room."

Buffy furrowed her brow wondering if she would end up with some kind of Frankenstein wand. Was she just destined to be a freak? Then a dark thought entered her mind. What if he didn't have a wand that would work for her? She tried to reassure herself that if that happened she could go on using Merricks old wand. Except that wand really was difficult to use.

Before she could worry further over her wand Ollivander returned carrying a very old looking box of wood. Carefully Ollivander pulled back the dusty cover of the box revealing a beautiful wand looking like it had three different kinds of wood. Before Buffy could look any further Ollivander put the wand in her hand and she felt power filling her from her feet to her head and down deep in her bones. Then the wand sent out fiery sparks like a roman candle. The sparks were gold, red, blue and purple.

Ollivander clapped his hands and actually giggled. "I've been waiting so very long for someone with the power to handle this wand." He laughed then seemed to morph back into his usual somber self. "Amazing simply amazing. I thought no one would ever be able to use it."

"Excuse me but what is amazing?" Remus asked.

"This is a very special wand, the wood grew together from the three sacred trees, Ash, Oak and Hawthorn, they are bound together by Mistletoe which is a very sacred herb it's self. It has a dual core of light and dark phoenix feathers. That is what is amazing. Such power both of light and dark working together. I have never sold a wand with more than one power core in it before, not to mention different kinds of wood making up the wand. We can expect great things from you young lady. I have never sold a more powerful wand. Not even to he who must not be named. I wonder what you will go on to do."

Not liking the way the man was looking at her Buffy pulled out her money that Giles had given her. "How much?"

"Allow me Buffy I would like it to be my gift to you." Remus stated, and stepped forward to complete the transaction.

Buffy looked more closely at the wand. She had to admit that it was beautiful. So what if it was an experimental wand? She decided. It worked for her and that was what was most important. besides no one would really be able to tell just from looking at it how unique and different it was.

The rest of the shopping trip happened with Sirius, Remus, Giles and Severus. Infighting was the theme of the day. Though it wasn't without it's positives. Sirius bought her the broom that Oliver said was the best available.

"Gotta make up for all those missed Christmases and Birthdays." Sirius said.

Giles bought her a book on wandless magic, because even though she now has a very good wand as a slayer she might need every weapon in her arsenal.

They were almost finished purchasing her school supplies when Severus presented her with cauldron and a foldable box of potion making supplies that went far beyond what the school required. Buffy was tempted to throw it all back at the man but in the end decided to keep it. "It doesn't mean I forgive him or anything." She mumbled under her breath.


End file.
